¿Y si me quedo?
by Pandilete
Summary: AU. Naminé es una estudiante de secundaria que ha tenido que mudarse más veces de las que le gustaria, sin embargo, ahora parece definitivo. Conocerá a toda la banda de Sora y sus amigos. ¿A quien le atropellara un tren? Las parejas las teneis marcadas y aparecer aparecen casi todos los personajes originales de la serie de juegos. El universo es actual en las Islas del Destino.
1. Una especie de introducción

Era una noche como otra cualquiera: la luna sobre el cielo estrellado, sin ninguna nube que lo empañase, esa suave brisa veraniega que aligeraba el bochornoso calor que hacía durante el día, y, cómo no; una joven rubia sentada sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, dibujando aquella escena. Sus ojos iban y venían del cielo al cuaderno, sin perder ningún detalle pues con suaves trazos iba dándole forma a su noche.

 _¿Sabéis qué día era aquel? El último día de las vacaciones de verano._

Se oyó un suspiro, el instituto no era demasiado para ella, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de cosas que enseñaban los profesores eran repaso de años anteriores. Le dolía la cabeza solo de recordar cuantas veces habían dado la lección de los tiempos verbales en inglés, ¡y los condicionales ni te cuento! Su verdadero problema con el instituto era la gente.

Por una parte, los chicos intentan ligar contigo porque eres nueva y aún no te has enterado de lo subnormales que fueron, son, y serán; y las chicas te tienen envidia porque ahora eres el centro de atención de todo el instituto. Le daban arcadas solo de pensar que tendría que volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado negativa, pero al final siempre tenía razón.

Otro suspiro se escapó por entre sus labios, se había distraído con sus pensamientos y ahora el dibujo no le acababa de convencer. La combinación de colores le había quedado demasiado alegre, y, en esa noche; aquello le daba repelús Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, hizo una bola con ella y la lanzó al interior de su habitación sin ni si quiera mirar. Un sonido metálico confirmó que había encestado en su papelera.

" _Demasiadas noches, demasiada soledad..._ " pensó la artista un tanto melancólica. Hubo un tiempo en que las cosas no eran así, antes de que tuviera que irse de su ciudad porque a su madre no le quedó otra que aceptar un trabajo fuera de su ciudad natal. Pero, ¿cuánto hacía de eso? Se habían mudado tres o cuatro veces en los últimos tres años, ¿o eran cinco? Lo bueno es que aún se hablaba con sus amigos de antaño. Pero hacía ya años que no se veían y la frecuencia de las cartas había caído tanto que solamente se hablaban en fechas importantes: inicio y final de verano, Navidad y sus cumpleaños. El problema venía que, como se mudaba tanto, a veces se perdía cartas o le llegaban meses después.

Esperaba que aquella vez fuese la definitiva, o por lo menos su madre estaba muy lanzada con ese trabajo, ya que, en vez de alquilar algo como hacían siempre; habían comprado una casa. Y no una casa normal, si no una titánica con la playa justo en la puerta. Aunque, bueno, siendo unas islas como eran, playa había en todos lados.

Sin embargo Naminé nunca antes había visto el mar, su vida daba muchas vueltas, tal vez tantas que se acababa mareando. Otro suspiro se escuchó, había vuelto a embobarse con sus pensamientos y lo que había dibujado no se parecía al cielo. De hecho... ¿Era un chico rubio? Entonces se percató de que un joven se había colado en su paisaje. ¿Qué haría ahí a esas horas de la noche? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella al respecto?

* * *

 **A ver, esta historia puede no tomar caminos argumentales muy esperables y puede que algunas cosas que se escriban sean estúpidas o incluso totalmente inverosimiles. Las parejas son todas, SoKai, TerrAqua y Namine con alguien, aun por decidir. Puede ser Roxas, Ventus o incluso Vanitas O NINGUNO O TODOS. No os puedo asegurar que os vaya a gustar, pero reiros, de mi o de la historia, seguro que lo haceis. Proximamente.**

 **Dicho eso, esto es una nota de autor o algo.**


	2. El primer encuentro

En la orilla de la playa había un rubio sentado con la vista clavada en el horizonte, en el misterioso punto que separa el mar del cielo. Parecía estar totalmente concentrado en sus pensamientos, y aunque era de noche, podía verle casi perfectamente. Las farolas del paseo marítimo donde se alzaba su casa daban la suficiente luz como para verle, y, para colmo, el chico estaba justamente sentado delante de su propia casa.

No tenía ni idea de cuando había entrado en escena ni por qué lo había dibujado, además de que no lo conocía de nada. Suspiró, lo mejor sería meterse dentro de su habitación e intentar dormir un par de horas antes de tener que estrenarse en su nuevo centro educativo. Con una mano agarró los colores y con la otra aseguró el cuaderno de dibujo contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, una torpeza inusual en ella apareció de la nada, ya que al girarse para entrar en su habitación, un color suicida se resbaló de su mano para rebotar en el borde de la ventana dejando claro que su trayectoria era la de tirarse por la misma. Naminé, cuyos reflejos eran legendarios; estiró la mano con la que sujetaba el resto de colores y con un dedo solamente se dispuso a agarrar aquel que quería suicidarse. Por desgracia, el color no quería saber nada de ella y la rubia se dio cuenta bastante tarde de que iba a más velocidad de la que pensaba, así pues no le quedó otra que estirarse más de lo que había pensado en primera instancia, con tan mala suerte que tuvo que usar ambas manos para recuperar el dichoso color, para finalmente conseguirlo, agarrando esa maldita cera de color que tantos problemas le había dado en menos de cinco segundos.

Pero, ¿y lo que tenía en la otra mano? Al querer usar ambas manos, dejó caer lo que tenía en la otra, que se deslizó por su pecho hasta que finalmente cayó hacia la playa. Esta vez ni se lo pensó: con ambasmanos por delante se lanzó hacia el cuaderno sin pensar en la caída.

No solo no consiguió cogerlo y lo empujó aún más lejos, sino que, además; alertó al muchacho con su caída y se llenó el pelo de arena. Empezar con mal pie estaba tomando ciertos matices para ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz provenía del joven que acababa de dibujar, con una voz bastante calmada para ser la primera vez que veía a una chica en camisón blanco tirarse de la ventana de su casa, para colmo, de cabeza; a la arena. La rubia se dio la vuelta lentamente, pues había quedado bocabajo. Sus ojos azules conectarían con el otro par del mismo color. Automáticamente la joven se quedó absorbida en los orbes zafíricos de aquel desconocido, hasta que una calidez en la frente hizo que saliese de su trance: una mano se había posado en ella y no era la suya.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas rojísima.

\- Yo... Eh... Ah... -balbuceó la joven sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Sentía como la sangre sele acumulaba tanto en las mejillas como en las orejas, y hasta incluso en la nariz. La palabra avergonzada estaba evolucionando en su diccionario de la cantidad de niveles de vergüenza que acababa de subir. Se había caído dela ventana de una planta baja de una casa que se encontraba al lado de la playa, desperdigando colores y su cuaderno por toda la arena, y, para colmo, en camisón y bragas, con un dibujo comprometedor en el cuaderno.

¡El cuaderno!

Se levantó como pudo y empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente por la arena de los alrededores.

\- ¿Y mi cuaderno? -le preguntó al rubio como última solución.

Al girarse paramirarle, por fin logró ver su ansiado objeto en sus manos, cerrado, por suerte. Al muchacho ni le dio tiempo a ofrecérselo.

\- También salieron volando unos colores -dijo casi en un susurro el chico, temiendo que la chica le mordiera. Sacó los colores de uno de sus bolsillos y esta vez pudo ofrecérselos a la rubia, quien los cogió esta vez con más precaución.

\- Gracias... Sientomucholasmolestias -escupió a toda prisa corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa que abrió y cerró en un milisegundo, quedándose apoyada en la misma. Él y ella y su camison y la arena y la ventana. Contra más lo pensaba más roja se ponia y más le costaba respirar debidamente. Se sentó bajando un poco la intensidad de sus pensamientos y relajandose lentamente.

Hasta que un par de golpecitos en la puerta de madera en la que tenía apoyada la espalda sonaron como algún tipo de bomba para ella, haciendo que se levantase de golpe como los soldados que son atacados en la noche.

\- Esto... ¿Hay alguien? Se te ha caído algo mientras huías.

Otra vez el mismo chico de antes... Naminé se levantó el camisón para asegurarse que llevaba la ropa interior todavía. Suspiró, y finalmente puso la cadena de la puerta, abriéndola y asomando la mitad de su cabeza por el espacio que dejaba abrir la cadena. Efectivamente, era el rubio de antes. Esta vez tenía una extraña sonrisa infantil en los labios.

\- Te has dejado esto.

Mientras decía eso le enseñaba a Naminé una cera del color de sus ojos que acercó a la apertura de la puerta, a lo que la chica respondió sacando la mano sin mover un ápice la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación fue inesperado por la joven: aquel muchacho le agarró la mano y la volteó, observando su palma que tenia algunas marcas de la caída en la arena.

\- Como suponía, ten más cuidado la próxima vez que te sientes en la ventana.

La chica se quedó muda mientras su corazón latía por encima de sus posibilidades y un calor estaba subiendo hasta sus mejillas. El rostro del chico reflejaba preocupación por ella y la chica le miraba a los ojos llenos de sorpresa que le duró hasta que el rubio deposito el color en la palma de su mano y finalmente la soltó. Cerró la mano lentamente alrededor del dichoso color y apartó la mirada.

\- Bueno, no te molesto más -dijo el chico. - Encantado de conocerte, espero que nos veamos de nuevo -dió media vuelta y se fue.

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en él, abrió la boca para decirle algo... ¿Que se quedara? No, eran meros desconocidos, de hecho, ni habían dicho sus nombres. Seguramente no lo volvería a ver. Cerró la puerta resignada a seguir dedicando sus pensamientos a aquel extraño y recogió sus cosas que se habían quedado en el suelo, después fue a su habitación en la planta baja.

Cuando paso por el pasillo una voz resonó por toda la casa.

\- ¿Eres tú, Nam? ¿Con quién hablabas?

Mierda, no podía decirle a su padre que se había caído por la ventana y que encima había conocido a un extraño muchacho que le sonreía de una forma muy mona, le daría un colapso. Tendría que improvisar.

\- Ehm... Era un chico que... buscaba a su perrito perdido.

\- Ah, qué raro, no te he escuchado ir a la puerta, solo la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿No sera que te estás quedando frito, papá?

\- Puede ser -rió la voz.

Un señor de mediana edad estaba sentado frente a su ventana mientras daba la última calada a aquel condenado cigarro que le mataba por dentro con cada respiración que daba. Su hija acababa de cerrar la puerta de su habitación después de haberle mentido sobre el incidente con cierto rubio que aún podía ver desde aquella ventana caminando hacia su propia casa. Una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

\- Puede ser... -susurró para sí mismo mientras pensaba en la pubertad que le estaba llegando a su niña, que había criado él desde que había nacido. Y ahora ya le mentía sobre sus encontronazos con otros adolescentes. ¡Qué dura era la vida de padre! Fue a por el mechero para encenderse otro cuando una puerta abriéndose en la planta baja le sacó de su trance.

\- ¡¿NO ESTARÁS FUMANDO OTRA VEZ?!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Si estoy molido, casi ni puedo levantarme de la cama. ¡Ay que viejo estoy!

\- Ya sabes que si no mamá se enfada conmigo.

\- Venga a dormir ya.

\- Buenas noches, pá.

\- Buenas noches, hija.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo por hoy. Ocultó todo como siempre hacía y se tumbó en la cama. No es que fumase por vicio ni por placer, fumaba porque sin su esposa en la cama no podía dormir tranquilo. Por su parte la joven detestaba aquel vicio de su padre. Lo único que conseguia era matarse a sí mismo y a quienes le rodeaban y por suerte su madre pensaba igual, así que cuando ella estaba en casa su padre ni siquiera osaba intentarlo a escondidas.

La cuestión es que no estaba demasiado en casa.

Naminé suspiró tras dar las buenas noches y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se asomó a la ventana para contemplar sus dibujos bajo la luz de la farola sin embargo, algo faltaba. Su último dibujo, sencillamente, no estaba. ¡Lo habían arrancado de cuajo! Y solo podia haber sido una persona...

Precisamente la persona que había dibujada.

Se le volvieron a subir los colores. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Qué pensaba ella de él? En unos instantes que habían estado juntos, todas las reglas habían cambiado. Solo le quedaba esperar a su siguiente encuentro...

Mientras tanto, en una calle a varias manzanas del hogar de Naminé, un joven sacaba de su bolsillo trasero un papel doblado en un perfecto rectángulo y lo desdoblaba para contemplarlo con ternura.

" _Esa chica... la volveré a ver. Al menos tengo una excusa y su dirección_ " pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

 **PERO JODER QUE NOS DIGAS A QUIEN ES EL MISTERIOSO RUBIO COÑO. ESO TIO, YO SOLO LEO ESTA HISTORIA POR ESO.**

 **Pos me temo que hasta dentro de unos dos caps no lo voy a decir. Porque soy un cabrón, de nada. Pero eh, que va a protagonizar "protagonizar" el siguiente cap. Suerte a todos y buenas noches por la noche.**

 **P.D si veis algún tipo de incongruencia en plan "has dicho esto y despues lo contrario" decidselo a mi editor. Pa eso le pago.**


	3. La rutina

La luz del sol entraba a sus anchas en su habitación, pero aún así estaba durmiendo como una jodida marmota con la enfermedad del sueño. Ya era tarde, tarde para los estudiantes claro. Las clases empezaban a las nueve en punto y el instituto estaba a media hora caminando desde su casa. ¿Que qué hora era? Las ocho y media. Así que a Roxas no le quedó más remedio que recurrir al plan C: C de cubo de agua helada. Así pues, agarró el cubo que tenía preparado desde que él se había levantado y se lo echó al rubio que aún seguía en su propio mundo donde todos le llamaban Ven y eran sus amigos. El susodicho, al contacto con la sustancia se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

\- ¿¡Que coj...!? Ah, oh, eres tú.

Roxas solo le contestó con un levantamiento de ceja y una mirada de reproche.

\- Anoche conocí a alguien -dijo Ven mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, con la cama mojada y todo, pero le daba bastante igual, acto seguido se puso a soñar despierto. - Estaba en la playa cuando ella apareció como caída del cielo.

-Sí, sí, Romeo. Pero aligerando que son menos cuarto -le cortó el menor lanzándole el uniforme del instituto a la cara, y cuando el mayor estaba privado del sentido de la vista gracias a dichas telas una magdalena le rebotó en la cabeza.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya se encontraban de camino a su entidad educativa correspondiente.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo tambien estuve en la playa anoche y no te vi. Y también conocí a una chica. Aunque de una forma un tanto peculiar.

\- ¿Estuviste por el paseo maritimo o por la zona del embarcadero? Porque yo...

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir con sus confesiones de hermanos, alguien o mejor dicho algo les interrumpió. Como siempre, en el punto donde trayectoria se cruzaba con la de otros tres estudiantes: una joven pelirroja y dos chicos, uno peliblanco y otro castaño, éstos últimos pasaron por al lado de los hermanos a toda prisa.

\- El último tendrá que teñirse de verde moco durante un mes -se escuchó la voz de la única fémina a sus espaldas anunciando las reglas de aquella mañana.

Como se notaba que era el primer día, después las apuestas iban bajando gradualmente y muchos días se sustituía la carrera por una caminata lenta llena de dolor y penas por los exámenes. Ambos se miraron, sabían que no podían huir de la llamada de la naturaleza. Eran conscientes de que esa apuesta les afectaba, la hubieran acordado ellos o los dos cazurros que ya les sacaban ventaja. Sin dudarlo un segundo se quitaron las mochilas y echaron a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Tenían tiempo todavía hasta llegar al instituto así que fueron recortando la distancia entre ellos lenta pero inexorablemente. Cuando ya podían ver aquel enorme edificio hecho por el mismísimo demonio en el horizonte los cuatro apretaron la carrera tanto como les fue posible. Más de uno casi se tropieza, pero por el bien de su humanidad todos conseguían recuperarse. Estaban ya delante de la puerta y ninguno aflojaba, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a echar el estómago entero con algún que otro pulmón, pero morirse no era una opción. Todos los alumnos eran conscientes de que estos cuatro eran un poco especiales, así que en cuanto les veían venir se apartaban para no ser atropellados.

Por algun tipo de casualidad del destino, un par de señores de mantenimiento movían un mural de madera que tenía el dibujo de un unicornio rosa, símbolo inequívoco de la institución; justo en la misma entrada esperando que les dijeran dónde dejarlo. Todos los estudiantes lo rodeaban y ya. Pero había cuatro que iban demasiado rápido y decididos a no perder. Se acercaban milisegundo a milisegundo, sus miradas se cruzaban. Se dijeron mentalmente, "apartáos que si no os lo vais a comer", y la respuesta fue al unisono:

\- MI PELO ES MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS - y aceleraron sin pensarselo demasiado bien.

Seguramente, si hubiera sido uno solo, el mural ni se hubiera movido. Sin embargo, el poder combinado de la amistad fue demasiado para el pobre rectángulo de madera que tenía más años que la tos. Y los cuatro salvajes impactaron al mismo tiempo y atravesaron al unicornio rosa. Haciendo saltar miles de astillas por los aires ante la atónita mirada de todas y cada una de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, incluidos los de mantenimiento y otros alumnos. Los chicos que habian caído al suelo después de tal estropicio se levantaron como si nada.

\- ¡He ganado! - gritaba el castaño que fue el primero en levantarse.

\- Lo que has ganado es un tinte color moco. Yo he llegado primero -contestó el rubio menor.

\- Tú a lo único que vas a llegar primero es a la peluquería donde te van a poner el tinte mocoso -le corrigió el rubio mayor.

\- A ver, novatos, abrid el pop-it para poneros pelucas verdes porque habéis mordido el polvo ante mí - saltó el último en discordia.

Los cuatro empezaron a bromear y discutir sobre lo sucedido mientras los de su alrededor seguían atónitos mirando a los muchachos. ¿Eran siquiera conscientes de que habían atravesado una lámina de madera de unos diez centímetros de grosor?

Lo peor fue cuando pareció que el cielo se ensombrecía cuando por detras de Sora y Riku apareció una sombra llena de ira y mochilas. Una sombra pelirroja. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar cada uno recibió una mochila en la cara.

\- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS OS PENSAIS QUE SOY? ¿VUESTRA MULA DE CARGA? AL PRÓXIMO QUE SALGA CORRIENDO DEJANDO SU MOCHILA ATRÁS LO CRUJO VIVO -Kairi había llegado y después de echarles la bronca se dió cuenta de que el mural estaba totalmente destruído y los muchachos estaban llenos de madera en todas sus formas: serrin, astillas,... - ¡¿No me digáis que...?! Oh, no...

Al parecer, ella era la única que se daba cuenta de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Se dispuso a huir de la escena del crimen, pero era demasiado tarde. Pudo ver como una oscuridad empezaba a crecer detrás de los muchachos que estaban todos mirándola a ella. Su cara paso de la preocupacion por lo sucedido al más puro terror. La sombra tras ellos crecía e iba oscureciendo el cielo de paso, tal era su poder. Una mirada cargada de intenciones homicidas se clavó en el gaznate de los muchachos, y, a pesar del aura que desprendía, los cuatro tontos de turno ni lo sospechaban, de hecho pensaban que Kairi les estaba intentando engañar con su expresión exagerada.

\- ¡Oh, venga, Kairi! Que ya no somos niños, no vamos a caer en un truco tan viejo -soltó Roxas con total tranquilidad.

-Sí, ahora empezaras a decir _Te...Te..._ y te quedaras ahí como si Terra estuviera detrás de nosotros -siguió Sora.

-Te...te... -logró balbucear la pelirroja mientras señalaba a la sombra enfurecida que no paraba de crecer y oscurecerlo todo.

-E incluso haces lo de señalar. Kairi, Kairi... Pensaba que eras mejor que eso. - soltó el peliplateado negando con la cabeza.

\- Además todos saben que los viejos no se levantan hasta las doce - coronó el rubio mayor. - Y todos sabemos que Terra necesita pastillas para... La osteoporosis.

El crujir de unos nudillos a su espalda les hizo callar de inmediato, se pusieron pálidos como el talco y antes de que pudieran huir o suplicar, a una velocidad comparable a la de la luz cada uno recibió un capón en la cabeza. El sonido a hueco que se escuchó en cada capón era algo preocupante.

Rápidamente, éstos se colocaron en posición de suplica para poder sobrevivir. Kairi, por su parte, intentaba alejarse lentamente de la escena.

\- Perdone nuestra insolencia, Terra-kami - dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

\- ¡Ni perdone ni hostias! ¿¡Os parece normal atravesar el mural símbolo de nuestro colegio de estudios superiores!? ¡Encima el primer día de clase! Se os castigó el último día del año pasado y ahora mirad cómo empezáis este año. Así que no me queda otra. Riku, Sora, Ventus y Roxas...

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO TENGA PIEDAD TERRA-SENSEI!

\- Venid al gimnasio después de clase -acabó el profesor de gimnasia, ignorando las suplicas de sus victimas.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -sus voces se fueron apagando hasta que solo se escuchó el repiqueteo inconfundible de las lágrimas contra el duro asfalto que pisaban.

-Kairi - llamó el adulto.

La mencionada dio un respingo ante la llamada de Terra.

\- Dígame, Terra-sensei.

\- Como delegada temporal hasta que se elija el delegado de este año te encargo que lleves a tus compañeros al despacho del director ahora y al gimnasio después de clase.

\- Sí, sensei.

La chica no podía estar más recta. En cuanto el profesor se fue los alumnos volvieron a su ajetreo natural. Kairi se apresuro a recomponer a sus amigos, a pesar de que seguían en estado de shock; y por fin consiguió levantarlos y hacer que caminaran. Roxas se le perdió un par de veces pero con girarlo en la dirección correcta él sólo se ponía a andar. Así, en unos diez minutos estaban delante de la puerta del director. La chica golpeó la puerta y cuando le dieron permiso la abrió de par en par y fueron pasando uno a uno sus compañeros. Dentro, el calvo director acababa una breve reunión con una estudiante nueva y rubia.

\- Oh, los cuatro fantásticos, os estaba esperando. Por favor, tomad asiento. Esto va para largo. Ya he hablado con vuestro tutor así que no os preocupéis por llegar tarde a clase.

\- ¡Tú! - se escuchó en la sala sin tener muy claro quien lo había dicho pues el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clase eclipsó al rubio que había pronunciado el pronombre en cuestión.

Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron conforme su cara enrojecía. No podía ser... ¡Había dos de ellos! Sin embargo, solo uno reaccionó al verla y ahora la señalaba sonriente. Ella no dijo nada, clavó la mirada en el suelo y esperó que no se muriera de vergüenza. Aunque estaba difícil la cosa.

* * *

 **El prota es el rubio, pero la pregunta es. ¿Quién es el verdadero prota de este cap? ¿Es Roxas? ¿Es Ventus? ¿Es Sora? O TAL VEZ RIKU. Abrid el pop-it para averiguarlo. Bueno, esto es oficialmente, el capitulo 1. Los otros dos eran... Algo. Aquí es donde la historia empieza a coger forma. Dicho eso, aviso, NO HAY UNA PAREJA EXACTA. Es decir, el rubio que tuvo ese incidente con Naminé, puede no ser con quien acabe, que probablemente sí, PERO PUEDE QUE NO.**

 **P.D.: Pongo tildes cuando y donde quiero porque molo mogollón. Normalmente en verbos por lo de los tiempos y en palabras que realmente se pueden malinterpretar. Los demás... Nope.**

 **P.D.2: después de que la que revisa esta historia se haya pasado, ya no hay tantas erratas, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**


	4. Presentaciones

\- Por favor, sentaos y permaneced en silencio.

\- Yo solo venia a traer a estos cuatro así que...

\- Siéntate, Kairi.

La joven cogió una silla sentandose al lado de los otros cinco alumnos que estaban ya con sus sillas delante de la mesa del director en una perfecta línea recta. Cabe decir que la mesa era como de cinco metros de larga. Kairi tenía el rostro de la resignación más absoluta, sabía que la tontería de aquellos borregos le acabaría salpicando como siempre.

\- Bien, os preguntaréis por qué estáis todos vosotros aquí y quién es esta joven muchacha. La respuesta es sencilla. Este centro educativo se va a actualizar, y por ello vamos a cambiar nuestro símbolo a uno más moderno y más oscuro, pues todos sabemos que el endemoniado unicornio rosa no era ni serio ni nada, lo malo es que tuvimos que soportarlo por mi abuelo y fundador de este centro educativo , Amadeus Xehanort IV. Por eso, queridos míos, Naminé va a forjar, ejem, dibujar la XBLADE. Y vosotros, como habéis destrozado mi más preciada reliquia familiar la vais a ayudar. Bueno, ayudar no es el verbo, vais a ser sus esclavos. Naminé es la hija de un gran pintor y sin duda hara un trabajo ejemplar. Este trabajo lo llevaréis a cabo durante las horas de plástica y los viernes por la tarde. Obviamente, si me entero de que os escaqueáis no solo tendéeis un bonito y redondito cero en plástica sino que... ¡OS ENVIARÉ A LOS CINCO AL ABISMO MAS OSCURO QUE ENCUENTRE!

Hizo una pausa, sin embargo, el ambiente estaba cargado de una negrura inusual para ser una mañana de verano y los seis estaban acojonados, estaban teniendo demasiado para el primer día. Pasaron unos segundos en que los ojos anaranjados del director se posaban abruptamente en alguno de ellos y éste se acojonaba aún más, esa mirada que parecía que quería arrancarte el corazón del pecho no era agradable de aguantar. Riku era el único que intentaba sostenersela durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente la apartaba. El director apretó un boton de un comunicador que tenia en su escritorio.

\- Xemnas, llama a MASTER TERRA a mi despacho.

Apenas pasó un microsegundo cuando la puerta se abrió y el ano de los presentes se cerró subitamente. Iban a acabar llorando de tanto sufrimiento.

\- Dígame, Maestro Xehanort -preguntó diligentemente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Me consta que se ha citado usted con cuatro jóvenes para despues de clase.

\- Así es.

\- Olvídelo, MASTER TERRA.

\- Pero, ¡Maestro! Destrozaron el símbolo de nuestra escuela, NUESTRO ORGULLO.

\- Soy consciente de ello, MASTER TERRA, pero ya he tomado medidas. Sin embargo, si volvieran a hacer de las suyas, tiene mi bendición para hacerlo de lunes a jueves tantas horas como crea convenientes. Aún así los viernes por la tardes usted, MASTER TERRA y la señorita Aqua, profesora de artes, deberán quedarse con los muchachos a supervisar su tarea en cuestión.

\- Sí, Maestro. Informare a la señorita Aqua de inmediato.

\- Ya puede retirarse, MASTER TERRA. Y asegurese de que estos muchachos llegan a su aula. Menos Ventus, tengo que hablar en privado con él.

Y así todos salieron uno a uno con un aura de negatividad tal, que se podia ver a Vanitas gozandoselo por detras, literalmente. Salieron y en el mismo pasillo estaba Vanitas, apoyado en la pared de enfrente sonriente, como un niño en Navidad.

\- Vanitas, ¿no tienes clase ahora?

La pronunciación de ese nombre sacó a Roxas de su letargo, ese maldito bastardo asqueroso de Vanitas, haciendo que su aura de negatividad extrema se transformase en un aura asesina extrema. La mirada de desprecio al moreno era absoluta y mortal. Sin embargo, ese tipo de cosas eran el pan de cada día para él, así que lo único que paso fue que ensanchó la sonrisa.

\- Me han mandado al despacho de mi padre, como siempre. ¡Ups! ¿Tendría que llamarlo director, no? Fallo mío.

\- Otra vez Ansem te ha echado de su clase.

\- Le digo que me enseñe inglés, pero no me hace caso.

\- Bueno... Esperate que Ventus aún esta dentro.

\- El bueno de Ventus, ¿que ha hecho? ¿Ha aplastado una hormiga? Ya sé, se ha encontrado un bolígrafo y ha venido a devolverlo.

\- Eso no te incumbe, Vanitas.

\- Tan serio como siempre.

Así terminó el breve encuentro y el grupo empezó a atravesar el pasillo. Mientras Roxas intentaba pulverizar al moreno con la mirada y este le sonreía malevolamente, Sora y Kairi estaban sumidos en la más profunda depresión, caminando dificilmente por el aura oscura que les rodeaba, Riku, por su parte; caminaba como si nada a pesar de que parecia en el mismo estado vegetativo. Naminé miraba de reojo al rubio mientras caminaba detras de Terra. ¿Era él o era su hermano? ¿Quien era el que había conocido anoche? En un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Roxas cambió el semblante diabolica por una sonrisa sincera y amistosa que hizo que Naminé apartara la mirada avergonzada. Le habia sonreído, entonces, ¿era él?

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lió, pero ya no solo por lo de Roxentus, que también; sino porque su padre no le había comentado nada de que iba a tener que pintar un mural que sería el símbolo de toda una institución. Y ya no solo eso, sino que se ve que le habían asignado una especie de Haren mixto como castigo para ellos. Era nueva y ahora la capitana de un equipo de castigados, estaba claro que la iban a ver como una malvada, eso sumado a la capacidad nula de liderazgo de la muchacha iba a provocar el mayor desastre de la historia.

Al parecer, de alguna forma Kairi y Sora habían vuelto a la vida y hablaban de forma animada con Roxas. Riku se limitaba a escuchar y aprovechar cualquier ocasión para colar un comentario ofensivo hacia Sora, y Naminé, estaba sola. No se podía quejar, era lo que se había esperado desde el principio, ellos estarían bromeando y pasándoselo bien y ella trabajaría, esas iban a ser las clases de plástica. Antes de que pudiera seguir martirizándose llegaron a su aula. Terra dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y una voz más que familiar para él le concedió permiso para entrar.

\- Adelante ~

\- ¿Aqua? -preguntó mientras abría la puerta, efectivamente, una joven de cabellos azules estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor mientras los alumnos estaban concentrados en pintar sin salirse del dibujo, literalmente. El rostro de Terra cambió a una mueca desencajada, tenia a alumnos de cuarto de la E.S.O., que tenían ya sus dieciséis añacos, pintando dibujos.

\- ¿No se supone que les toca matemáticas?

\- Oh, Terra, Zexion ha tenido un accidente bibliotecario, así que hasta dentro de un par de horas no llegará.

\- ¿Y... Por que estan pintando dibujos de unicornios?

\- Porque el unicornio rosa es el símbolo del centro.

\- Ya no, estos tres lo han destrozado, pisoteado y aniquilado.

Hubo un tenso silencio cuando Terra le dio la noticia a Aqua, la voz alegre y llena de ilusión y cosas bonitas cambió de repente, su sonrisa amistosa desapareció y solo quedó un yermo desierto de ilusiones rotas y melancolía. De repente, sus ojos tan azules como su pelo se clavaron en los del castaño.

\- Les darás un castigo ejemplar, ¿verdad, Terra-senpai?

\- Ojalá, pero el maestro no me lo ha permitido.

Ahora sí, la expresión de Aqua se partió en mil pedacitos, como su corazón. Ella había crecido allí y aquel unicornio no era solo el icono de la escuela, de hecho, para ella no era un icono, era un hermano, un compañero fiel y constante que siempre había estado a su lado, su guardián de un solo cuerno que la protegía cuando estaba allí. Y esos muchachos lo habían quemado con sus malévolas y sucias manos. ¿Qué tipo de maldad sobrehumana mueve a un adolescente a destrozar algo tan hermoso y tan inspirador? Los jóvenes de hoy en día no apreciaban el valor artístico y eso como profesora de artes le dolía demasiado.

\- Quédate tú los diez minutos que quedan, necesito tomar el aire.

Y se fue corriendo antes de que él la pudiera detener. No había duda alguna de que estaba llorando ya que unas gotas cristalinas salieron salpicadas a los alumnos que aún esperaban para entrar, quienes se quedaron patidifusos, siendo conscientes de golpe de lo que habían hecho, de los sueños y la esperanza que habitan roto junto con el mural.

\- Entrad, tenéis el papel para saber qué sitio es el vuestro en la mesa del profesor.

Entraron con un semblante triste y culpable, hasta Naminé y Kairi que no habían tenido nada que ver ahora se veían afectadas viendo a la alegre Aqua derrumbarse ante ellas, y eso que Naminé ni la conocía. La rubia entonces reparó en lo pequeña que era la clase, apenas habría veinte alumnos contando su pequeño grupo. Estaba acostumbrada a ser tantos en una misma aula que pasar desapercibida era algo sencillo y a que la obligaran a presentarse ante todos, pero Terra no parecía tener intención de decirle que lo hiciera. Así que fue al papel que tenia un esquema con todas las mesas cada una con un nombre en ella.

Las mesas estaban agrupadas en parejas, habiendo tres pares de estas por fila y un total de cuatro filas. Eran impares en la clase, porque había alguien que se sentaba sin pareja, ese alguien era el más alto de la clase con diferencia. Pero bueno, tenia que centrarse y buscar su nombre. Empezó por la primera fila y no tardo nada, literalmente. En el primer par de mesas estaba su nombre, el que estaba al lado de la ventana. Bueno, al menos tenia ventana.

Se sentó y vio que aún no había nadie sentado en la mesa contigua. Oh dios, que no fuera el rubio, se moriría de vergüenza, se hundiría en un mar de absoluta e indiscutible vergüenza. Aprovechó que no tenían clase para poner la mochila encima de la mesa y apoyar la cabeza. Menudo primer día, al menos se había deshecho de aquel extraño grupito. O eso pensó ella, inocente e incauta.

El sonido de la silla de al lado moviéndose le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver quien iba a ser querido compañero durante aquel maravilloso día de verano que estaban desperdiciando en el aula. El castaño del grupo seria aquel estimado acompañante. Naminé se planteo si saludarle o directamente hacer como si nada, aunque bueno, ni siquiera habían dejado de verse pues habían entrado juntos a clase, así que saludarle seria un poco raro. Y mientras la chica filosofaba sobre saludar o no saludar. Sora fue Sora.

\- ¡Naminé, seamos amigos!

Así, de buenas.

\- Va... Vale.

La chica se había quedado un poco descolocada ante la actitud del muchacho que era capaz de acercarse a una media extraña y pedirle que sea su amiga, tal y como lo haría un niño pequeño. Además, se le había pasado el estado depresivo en menos que canta un gallo. Aquella forma de ser había conseguido que Naminé le dijera que sí, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin pensar que le estaba dando carta blanca a un loco.

\- Bieeeen, por cierto, ¡me llamo Sora!

Esa era una de las dudas que tenía Naminé, pero el castaño se adelantó a la pregunta. Le iba a contestar cuando un pequeño mineral blanco golpeo con fuerza la frente del muchacho y rebotó por donde había venido con una destreza magistral. En consecuencia la cabeza del muchacho y él mismo se vieron impulsados hacia atrás con tal fuerza que si no se llega a agarrar a la mesa se hubiera caído con silla y todo.

\- ¿Te parece normal gritar así en medio de una clase?

\- No, Terra-senpai.

\- Es Terra-sensei para ti.

\- Sí, Terra-sensei.

Aquel hombre de pelo castaño llevaba a los alumnos a rajatabla. Tal era el miedo que le tenían todos que el silencio en el aula se podía amasar y hacer un pastel de silencio con él.

\- La señorita Aqua os ha dejado una tarea, si acabáis de pintar el unicornio venid y coged otra hoja, con otro unicornio, y lo volvéis a pintar.

De alguna forma, por el tono en que lo dijo, Naminé no supo decir si era una instrucción o una amenaza. Sora le trajo una hoja cuando fue a por la suya así que ella le dejó algunos de sus colores pues el muchacho no había traído. Lógicamente, porque los lunes no tenían clase de artes plásticas. Pero bueno, estaban en la hora de matemáticas pintando un unicornio de rosa, así que imprevisto se quedaba corto para aquella situación. Ella en apenas cinco minutos tenia un unicornio rosa con sombras y todo que parecía que se salia del papel y te relinchaba en la cara. Y Sora estaba pintando el suyo de colorines, feliz de la vida.

Sonó la campana de cambio de clase y Terra se fue con los unicornios que habían sobrado. Naminé no sabía qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ella con aquel dibujo, suspiró y lo guardó en su carpeta. Entonces Ventus volvió a la clase y sin mirar su sitio ni nada se fue directo a Roxas, le dijo algo en voz baja y este le contestó algo. Finalmente Ventus puso punto y final a la conversación diciéndole algo y ambos se giraron a mirar a la rubia que les estaba mirando a ellos. Naminé se giro de inmediato intentando disimular en vano, pues estaba roja como el pelo de Axel.

Para ella era muy vergonzoso que el chico que la vio matarse desde su ventana y que le robó un dibujo que nunca debería haber existido ahora estuviera en su clase. Y lo peor, QUE HUBIERA DOS DE ELLOS. Sora que acababa de acabar su dibujo se dió cuenta del sonrojo de la muchacha y donde había estado mirando antes de ello.

\- Oh, aún no conoces al dúo chocobo. Mira -el inocente le paso el brazo por encima del hombro a Naminé y pego sus mejillas para poder susurrarle y señalarle. - El que esta de pie es Ventus y el otro Roxas. Los trucos para diferenciarles son que Ventus es zurdo y no parará de decirte que le llames Ven y Roxas se cabreará si le llamas Roscas o Rokusas y tiene un rubio más oscuro. Aunque cuando se tiñan de verde moco no podrás distinguirlos -susurró señalando a la pareja de rubios. - El alto ese que esta tomando notas del aire es Riku, aunque le metieras un palo por el culo no podría ser mas recto de lo que ya es, hace los trabajos el día que los mandan, toma apuntes hasta de los pedos de los profesores. Ese también se teñirá así que olvídate de su color de pelo. - comentó señalando al susodicho que estaba en la última fila más solo que la una. - Y esa es Kairi, que viene cabreada seguramente a por mí, _peroenverdadesuncachodepan_.

\- ¡Sora! Deja de molestar a Naminé.

La joven pelirroja agarró a su "amigo" de la oreja con fuerza para apartarlo de la pobre chica nueva que no había tenido más remedio que aceptar su amistad y su extraña manera de ser con toda la entereza de la que disponía. Kairi se sentó en su mesa, que casualmente era la de detrás de la rubia, para hablar con sus dos compañeros de clase.

-Bueno, Naminé, yo me llamo Kairi y, de momento, soy la delegada en funciones. Así que si tienes algún problema con cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo, y de paso, seamos amigas.

La chica le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de la rubia. ¿Era algo normal? ¿O es que ella se había vuelto tan antisocial que la amabilidad de aquella gente le parecía algo extraño? La verdad era que eso... La reconfortaba. No era para nada como se lo había esperado, pero, eso no la hacia sentir incomoda. Se sentía extraña, sí, pero un extraño bueno, era agradable saber que esa gente con la que tenia que compartir más horas de las esperadas eran unos estúpidos locos extrovertidos que la habían acogido como una más asín sin preguntar ni nada. Así, por primera vez aquel día, la rubio sonrió alegremente y aceptó la mano de Kairi con gusto, cerrando su pacto de amistad, que duraría por la eternidad.

\- Claro, encantada de conoceros, Kairi y Sora.

En el rato que había apartado la mirada de los rubios, uno de ellos había salido por la puerta en dirección al despacho del director y el otro había ido a su mesa en el aula. Sentándose en la de al lado de Kairi y metiendo la oreja en la conversación. Ver a la chica que ya conocía sonreír le contagió la sonrisa a él.

\- ¿Y no estas encantada de conocerme a mí? -dijo mientras se asomaba un poco para poder tener contacto visual con la chica en cuestión, quien lo reconoció enseguida, subiéndole todos los colores a la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero si ni le has dicho tu nombre! -le regañó Kairi de inmediato, mientras que Naminé había bajado la mirada y solo pensaba en suplicar a su Dios que no mencionara nada de la noche anterior ni del dibujo.

\- ¡Pero si todo el mundo sabe que mi nombre es...!

El silencio se alargó durante varios segundos, mientras el chico sonreía y la única que lo esperaba expectante era la rubia que aún no tenia muy claro que rubio era cual, los otros dos simplemente la miraban con cara de "este chico es tonto".

\- Quieres soltarlo ya, ¡ni siquiera sé a que viene tanto misterio! -le reregañó la pelirroja.

\- Ventus, pero puedes llamarme Ven.

El joven también le ofreció la mano a la rubia, aprovechando que Kairi había bajado de la mesa para sentarse en su silla, ahora que estaban a cuatro bandas lo único que hacia sentándose en la mesa era molestar.

\- ¿VES? Ya esta con lo de Ven -el castaño dejó claro que él tenia razón antes de que nadie más dijera nada.

* * *

 **Pos yasta, hecho isi pisi, ya se ha presentao Ventus, que puede ser o puede no ser. Pensaba que ya en este capítulo se sabría quien era el rubio pero me inflo a escribir relleno y se me pasa la cabesa de la cabesa.**

 **P.D. ya no os aseguro que en el siguiente se sepa, a lo mejor se queda como misterio misterioso.**


	5. Clases

La puerta del aula se abrió, y un viento helado entró por el marco de la misma, seguido de un rostro pálido de ojos verdes y cabellos amarillo tan tan apagado que parecía gris, con una mueca irritada pasó hasta la mesa del profesor.

\- Alguna estúpida norma me impide avanzar teoría durante el primer día del curso, así que aprovecharé esta hora para pasar una breve encuesta de conocimiento básico de la asignatura y de opinión totalmente anónima porque alguna otra norma estúpida me impide obligaros a poner el nombre. Obviamente, sin nombre no podre evaluarla. Las primeras dos hojas son preguntas simples en las que tenéis que hacer un circulo alrededor de una de las opciones. A partir de la segunda se complica un poco, si hay alguna que no podéis o no sabéis responder, no pasa nada, es normal en vosotros. Espero que después del curso seáis capaces de hacer correctamente la primera pagina.

Toda la explicación la hizo con una cara de asco sin precedentes, como si tuviera ante él una piscina de vomito verde y burbujeante. Al mismo tiempo, Naminé pudo comprobar como sus compañeros tenían una reacción variopinta también. Muchos de ellos simplemente habían estampado la cabeza contra la mesa y se negaban a levantarla. Otros se daban golpecitos continuamente con la frente contra su mesa o cualquier superficie suficientemente dura. Otros estaban congelados en el lugar, no por el frío, que aunque bastante más intenso que hace unos minutos, no era para tanto, sino porque habían caído en un estado de shock. Y por último, estaba Riku, quien mantenía su rostro imperturbable, o eso parecía, tras un instante de observación, se podían distinguir unos goterones de sudor frío que le caían por ambos lados de la cara. De todos, Kairi era la que mejor había aguantado el talante. Sin contar a Naminé que no tenia ni idea de que pasaba.

El profesor responsable de la locura masiva que había poblado el aula parecía rebuscar algo en su maletín. Las encuestas no podía ser porque las había puesto ya encima de su escritorio, aunque la rubia estaba segura de que había sacado copias de más pues el montón de hojas ascendía hasta el medio metro, tranquilamente. Ignorante e inocente que era.

\- ¿Y vuestro delegado? -exigió el hombre

\- Yo, de momento -le contestó Kairi casi al instante

\- Creo haber dicho _delegado_. ¿Estas sorda?

\- Está en el despacho del director ahora mismo - mintió la pelirroja aguantándose las ganas de mandar a la mierda al profesor de química.

\- Bueno, espero que sepas repartir las encuestas mientras yo voy a buscar una cosa al departamento de química.

\- Sí, sensei.

Dicho eso, el profesor se fue y Kairi, que ya estaba de pie, cogió aquella aberración de cadáveres de arboles hecho puré y planchado. Empezó por Naminé y Sora, a la rubia se lo dio en mano y al castaño se lo tiró encima de la cabeza, pues estaba tumbado sobre sus brazos mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

La chica había pensado en decirle algo para reconfortarle como "Venga, no es para tanto" o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero justo entonces cogió la encuesta. Encuesta no, eso era un puto interrogatorio, y es que de las 100 paginas no bajaba. Por suerte no estaban numeradas, para que no lloraran los alumnos. " _Al menos, solo tenemos que elegir la opción correcta_ ", pensó ella, tan inocente como de costumbre.

Leyó la primera pregunta:

¿Por que amas la química?

a) No lo sé, simplemente es genial.

b) Porque me siento como Dios al aprender todo tipo de reacciones que podrían destruir el mundo.

c) No me gusta, pero no me puedo resistir a una clase del profesor Vexen.

¿Que cojones era eso? ¿Y quién era el profesor Vexen? Aprovechando que no estaba el profesor se giró para preguntarle a Kairi una cosa que tenía en la mente desde que había llegado a aquel sitio. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado que la pelirroja estaba repartiendo cuestionarios tamaño enciclopedia, así sus ojos se encontraron con unos de su mismo color, el problema no eran ellos, si no el chico sonriente al que venían pegados. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta de nuevo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, el rubio se le adelantó y le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó con un tono suave y cariñoso, como el de un padre a su hija cuando ésta se come el suelo por primera vez pero no se ha hecho un rasguño, y la niña solo tiene el susto de la caída.

\- ¿Me... jor? - preguntó ella, confusa, avergonzada y sonrojada. Ya está, era él, el chico con quien se había topado la noche anterior. Definitivamente iba a morirse de la vergüenza. Su sangre seguía en proceso constante de acumularse en su cara.

\- Del sermón que te has tenido que tragar por nuestra culpa -la chica suspiró, podía respirar en paz de nuevo. - Porque supongo que lo de anoche ya se te ha curado ¿no?

Y Naminé murió. Clavó la mirada en el suelo, suelo que si la hubiera tragado en aquel instante, hubiera sido un detallazo por su parte. Las mejillas le ardían y hasta las orejas las tenía con aquel tono rojizo. Dios santo, su corazón quería escapar de su pecho y tirarse por la ventana. No sabia qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni como se respiraba.

\- Ah sí -sacó su carpeta y de la carpeta sacó una hoja de su cuaderno de dibujo y se la pasó a Naminé. - Esto es tuyo, se te cayó de la libreta.

La rubia la sostuvo en sus manos, sin duda, había dibujado a aquel muchacho con la playa de fondo, no la playa con el en medio. El rubio ocupaba casi media página. Se encontraba sentado apoyando sus brazos en el suelo mientras miraba al horizonte. Nunca había hecho retratos porque se le daba realmente mal, le era difícil matizar un rostro humano. Sin embargo, ¿que pasaba con él? ¿Realmente ella había dibujado eso? Sin duda era una hoja de su cuaderno y el estilo del paisaje era el suyo, pero el rostro del muchacho era tan... suave, tan real. No pudo evitar pasar la mano por la hoja, incrédula. Entonces se fijó en que en el lado que conectaba hoja con cuaderno, se notaba que había sido vilmente arrancado. Así que eso de que "se le había caído" hacía aguas. Levanto la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada acusadora a Ventus, pero este le estaba sonriendo tan radiante como siempre y eso superaba a la pobre muchacha que no tuvo más remedio que apartar la mirada avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

\- Gracias -consiguió pronunciar de una sola vez la rubia, estaba harta de balbucear como una niña pequeña.

\- De nada, mujer, aunque me diste un susto de muerte.

¿Por que siempre que llegaba a su mesa se tenia que encontrar con uno de los chicos atosigando a la pobre chica nueva que ya esta muerta de vergüenza antes de que ellos la presionen? Esa era la extensa pregunta que tenia Kairi en la cabeza.

\- Veeeen, deja respirar a Naminé.

\- Kairi, pareces nuestra madre. - le soltó el rubio en un ataque de sinceridad, a lo que esta respondió con un ataque a su cabeza y de un capón lo hundió en la mesa.

\- Lo siento, Nam. No puedo controlarlos a todas horas.

La rubia mirada divertida la escena, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal divertirse en clase, y, bueno, tener amigos de nuevo. Desde luego esa gente era especial. En un solo día habían conseguido que se sintiera realmente preciada, aunque seguramente al salir de clase ellos tirarían por su lado y ella seguiría sola. Pero en ese momento prefería disfrutarlo en vez de lamentarse del futuro.

\- No pasa nada, no me han molestado.

\- Si algún día lo hacen siéntete libres de pegarles, son mansos como gatitos.

-Miau -sonó al lado de Naminé, desde aquel chico que había bajo un dossier dinosáurico. Se notaba que la encuesta pesaba, tanto para conseguir que al castaño se le bajaran los pelos.

\- ¿Ves? Por cierto, ¿te molesta que te llame Nam?

\- No, mi padre también me llama así. Pero, ¿por que has empezado tú? La gente normalmente me lo acorta a Nami, o incluso Nané. Eres la primera persona que me llama Nam.

\- Como tú y Ven os lleváis tan bien que me ha parecido apropiado acortarlo al mismo numero de letras -soltó tan felizmente con un rostro picajoso.

\- Entonces deberías llamarte Kair - soltó un rubio. La pelirroja se giró dispuesta a pulverizar a Ventus, roja a más no poder. El susodicho se protegería con las manos intentando aclarar la situación.

\- ¡Yo no he sido, no me mates! - y efectivamente por detras estaba el único y genuino Roxas que habia entrado en el aula sin que el grupito se enterase.

-Maldito delegaducho de tres al cuarto -Kairi intentaba agarrarle pero estando sentada estaba muy restringida y el rubio la esquivaba como quería. - Menos mal que este año ya no puedo ser delegada - aclararó mientras le sacaba la lengua a Roxas y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Naminé casi por acto reflejo.

\- Solo puedes ser delegado dos años. Roxas lo fue el año pasado y su mandato continua, solo porque Riku lo fue los dos primeros, ¡segundón! -le siguió chinchando la pelirroja.

\- No sé de que me hablas, Kair - le molestó el mismo, que mientras ésta tenía otro ataque de ira contra el rubio, secuestró a su hermano para hablar con él a un par de metros de las chicas y el muerto.

De la clase, el único que aún seguía con la encuesta era el peliplateado que iba a toda prisa, pasando página tras página sin pararse ni un milisegundo más de lo necesario. Daba miedo verle tan concentrado en aquella tenebrosa encuesta que ya no sabía ni como llamarla porque encuesta desde luego no era. Sin embargo, al fijarse más detenidamente se podía ver/notar como uno de los ojos del chico iba mirando de reojo al grupo de vez en cuando. Una sonrisilla de empatía se poso en los rosados labios de Naminé. Sin duda, eran un grupo variopinto.

Ventus volvió a sentarse una vez terminada la conversación con su hermano. Al parecer le había contado algo divertido, pues venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Roxas se había ido a sentarse en su sitio.

\- ¿Y bien? - le preguntaría la pelirroja con tono autoritario al rubio de su lado.

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Que le ha dicho el director a Roxas?

\- Ni idea, preguntale tú si quieres saberlo.

Él seguía manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ella iba subiendo de nivel el aura de enojo que la rodeaba, pero finalmente, tuvo que desistir cuando la puerta se abrió y esta vez el que paso por el marco de la misma era su profesor de química. Sin decir nada, les dedico una mirada de asco a sus alumnos, sacó lo que parecía ser un portátil y se sentó en su escritorio.

\- Quien hable tiene un punto menos en esta evaluación.

Y con esa tajante oración, se pusieron todos a rellenar esa "encuesta", que en verdad era un farol. No podía bajarles un punto la evaluación el primer día de clase. Pero eso los alumnos, no necesitaban saberlo. Y sin más dilación se puso a escribir en aquel dichoso aparato. ¿Que estaría haciendo? Solo Terra-sama lo sabe.

Naminé suspiró y empezó a trabajar. Cuando apenas había llegado a la segunda página, una bola de papel de apenas unos centímetros de diámetro cayo sobre su mesa, y unas risas ahogadas tras ella le hicieron tener pensamientos oscuros, desenvolvió la bola de papel lo más sutilmente que pudo. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse, era un erizo cómicamente dibujado, durmiendo con un papel clavado en una de sus púas, con un bocadillo que decía " _ZZZ SÉ MI AMIGO ZZZ_ " y una aclaración que ponía "Sora-chan". Miro de reojo a su pareja de mesa y la verdad es que se parecía bastante. A Naminé se le despertó el espíritu creativo, por eso sacó una hoja silenciosamente y empezó a dibujar.

Tras unos minutos había acabado un esbozo de una obra a la que no sabía como llamar. Lo que hizo la rubia, que tenia mas respeto a su dibujo que la pareja de atrás, fue tirar la hoja al suelo para que cayera entre las piernas de Kairi, quien se agachó al instante a recogerla. La chica se llevó la mano a la boca en cuanto le dió la vuelta al papel para ver el dibujo. En este, había un enorme chocobo con la cabeza bien alta y la cara de Ventus con unas facciones muy viriles. Por si eso no fuera poco, había un bocadillo cuyo texto era "Me llamo Chocobo, pero puedes llamarme Cho". La pobre Kairi se aguantaba la risa con toda su voluntad pero unas lagrimillas se le escurrieron por los ojos inevitablemente. Le pasó el dibujo a Ventus, quien estaba siendo vigilado de reojo por Naminé, que esperaba que no se enfadara por aquella inocente caricatura. El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció durante un instante en qué la joven artista creyó que la iba a odiar, pero finalmente soltó una sonora carcajada que desencadenó la de Kairi y finalmente, se le pegó a Naminé.

Sora se despertó de golpe lanzando aquella bomba atómica de papel que tenia encima de la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿y quien estaba detrás? El montón de papeles le dio de lleno en la cara a Ventus, que cayó de espaldas con silla y todo. Por suerte el chico consiguió que su cabeza no diera contra el suelo, pero su espalda dio contra el respaldo. Pero a él le daba igual, se estaba riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Sora, quien estaba con una pata en el mundo onírico todavía y no estaba muy seguro de si estaba soñando.

Kairi se reía totalmente colorada de no respirar mientras unas lagrimas de pura risa se le escapaban rebeldemente. Naminé solo se reía porque le habían contagiado la risa y además la cara de Ventus cuando reaccionó al dibujo fue muy cómica. No era el dibujo en sí, sino el conjunto de cosas que ocurrieron lo que les había despertado la risa tonta a los tres. Justo cuando el profesor de color de pelo indefinido se levantó de la silla para fulminar a esos muchachos, el timbre del cambio de clase le cortó todo el rollo. Poco le importó, pues en cuanto dejó de sonar cogió aire para soltar una reprimenda monumental y matarlos a todos, bueno, a sus notas.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió en cuanto dejó de sonar el timbre. Y por ella entró la profesora a la que le habían partido el corazón aquellos mismos muchachos, Vexen la miró enojado. Los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, pues la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

\- Vamos, Vexen-senpai, ya es mi hora ~

\- No, Aqua, estos chicos se han burlado de mí en el último momento y pienso decirles un par de cosas antes de irme.

-Venga, Vexen-senpai, no acapares las horas de los demás. Ya hablaras con estos tiernos corderillos en tu próxima clase.

La vena de la frente de aquel hombre empezaba a tomar dimensiones considerables, no tenia sentido discutirse con Aqua, iba a acabar haciendo lo que quería y si no, tendría al jefe de estudios y al director tras él. Los nuevos que venían con enchufe eran los peores, no tenían ni idea de enseñar y encima no se les podía decir nada. Se giró hacia el alumnado para volver a mirarlos con una mirada de asco monumental. Después cogió sus cosas y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Se iban a enterar de quien era él.

\- Buenos días, chicos. Yo soy Aqua, pero me tenéis que llamar Aqua-sensei, y seré vuestra tutora este año.

Empezó a apuntar en la pizarra su nombre y un listado, mientras escribía iba explicando.

\- Lo primero es lo primero, dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva alumna. Naminé-chan, levántate, por favor.

La chica obedeció pero en ese momento estaba totalmente en blanco, no sabia qué hacer o decir.

\- Veo que ya has hecho amiguitos, me alegro -siguió la peliazul, sonriendo afablemente.

Era tan risueña que le pegó la sonrisa a la rubia quien hizo una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba un poco a una sonrisa pero que le dejaba una expresión muy mona. Lo cual hizo que a más de un chico en la sala se le aceleraran los latidos inexplicablemente. La tutora le hizo una seña de que ya se podía sentar y la rubia se sentó casi al instante, posteriormente Aqua pasó a explicar la lista de temas a tratar en aquella hora de tutoria.

\- Bueno, empezaré por lo que todos queréis oír, el viaje de fin de curso. Como ya sabréis, el destino depende principalmente del dinero que recaudéis en el Festival de las Islas de este año, durante esa semana tendréis que montaros vuestro puesto de venta en el que podréis vender lo que queráis. Pero eso ya os lo explicaré mejor la semana que viene. Hoy vamos a dejar claro el viaje de tutoría de esta semana, que es obligatorio. Saldremos este jueves a las ocho de la mañana de aquí, ni un minuto antes ni uno después así que sed puntuales -puntualizó. - Y volvemos el viernes a las ocho de la noche. De todas formas, ese mismo día los profesores organizamos la cena del profesorado, Terra-senpai hará una barbacoa y habrá de sobra por si os queréis quedar a cenar. El alojamiento es un pequeño refugio a pie de montaña, como no sois muchos solo iremos yo y otro profesor que aún no ha sido asignado. Por lo que nos ha comentado la mujer que nos atendió, hay varios bungalows cada uno con una capacidad de hasta cinco personas, pero como somos dieciséis contándonos a los adultos, hemos tenido que reservar cuatro. Necesito que hagáis grupos de cuatro personas y una pareja, resulta obvio, pero aclaro que la pareja tendrá que convivir esa noche con nosotros. Excepcionalmente, podéis hacer dos grupos de cinco si nadie quiere estar en el bungalow de los estrictos profesores que no os dejaran ni respirar durante esa noche.

Hizo gestos cómicos de intentar asustar a los alumnos. Y de la nada, sacó un papel que rápidamente le pasó a Kairi.

\- En este papel tenéis que poner los nombres de cada integrante del grupo y elegir un representante. Kairi-chan apuntara los nombres que le digáis, y esta sera su última tarea como delegada, pues este año se jubila del puesto. Esa es otra, en esta salida se harán las votaciones para elegir la sustituta de delegada. Por suerte, delegado ya tenemos, y es Roxas-kun, que aún le queda un año de mandato. Una última cosa, traeros comida, que el primer día no nos dan la comida allí, y linternas, que saldremos a hacer juegos de noche, juegos tenebrosos...

La joven peliazul se lo estaba pasando en grande, gesticulando como si fuera un fantasma y poniendo el mismo tono de estos. Era difícil que no les arrancara una pequeña sonrisa a sus alumnos ante el animo jovial de la profesora.

\- Armad todo el jaleo que queráis para decidir la distribución, si tenéis alguna duda o ya os habéis decidido, aquí estoy.

Y eso hicieron, raudos como balas, algunos se levantaron para irse a la otra punta de la clase a buscar a su querido amigo, otros simplemente se giraron hacia al lado, pero Naminé bajó la cabeza. Ventus, Roxas, Sora, Kairi y Riku. Eran cinco, justos. Suspiró, era obvio... Al fin y al cabo, ella solo era una desconocida. Solo esperaba que nadie más hiciera un grupo de cinco así ella podría irse con los profesores. Roxas y Riku se habían acercado unas sillas para poder hablar con el grupo tranquilamente. Y ella, ella no quería escuchar nada, prefería que así fuera, así que apoyó la cabeza en la pared que tenia al lado, pensativa.

-Hey, Nam. Coge un lápiz -la voz de Kairi la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La chica le estaba ofreciendo su mano, en la que tenia agarrados un montón de lapices, había cuatro largos y dos cortos. Pero eso la rubia no lo sabia porque solo veía la parte de arriba de los lapices, sus puntas las tapaba Kairi con la mano. Simplemente cogió uno aleatorio. El lápiz parecía ser del todo normal, todo lo largo que un lápiz debía ser.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago con él? - preguntó ella extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo que qué haces con él? Es para decidir si estás en el grupo de cuatro o en el de dos. ¡Estate atenta, mujer! Como somos seis, pues hemos decidido coger ese grupo de dos que va con los profes, a quien les toque el lápiz pequeño pringan - explicó la pelirroja a la rubia que había estado en su mundo de pesimismo.

\- ¡EH! Que el grupo de los profesores es el mejor - intervino Aqua sacandole la lengua a Kairi.

\- ¡Eso nunca! Vosotros sois unos sosos - le saltó Sora.

\- Los profesores, antes de irse a dormir, dan clases a la cama -alegó Roxas.

\- Los profesores no se lavan los dientes, corrigen a la suciedad -continuó su hermano.

\- Los profesores no temen a la oscuridad, le enseñan como se mueve la luz - finalizó la ronda Riku.

\- Ya os moriréis de envidia, ya - cerró la conversación Aqua.

Aquello era de película, en cualquier otro instituto de cualquier otra parte del universo, eso era algo inaudito. Aqua parecía una alumna más hablando con sus alumnos como si nada. Y todos parecían estar en armonía con todos, como si sonreír y sentirte a gusto en el aula fuera parte de la escuela en sí misma. Naminé se sintió enormemente reconfortada por todo. Desde luego, si tenia que quedarse en un lugar, ese tenia que ser, sin lugar a dudas. Ese era el único sitio al que ella quería pertenecer.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -aquel chillido resonó por toda la habitación.

Y así, se decidieron los grupos.

* * *

 **Llegados a este punto, en que se ha desvelado EL RUUUUUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO. Así, a lo loco. Me disculpo de antemano porque se me ha ido un poco la olla, básicamente, sacando un capitulo que es clase por clase. Eso es lo que no quería hacer. Respecto a lo del viaje este y tal, me estoy basando en mi experiencia estudiantil, sé que en muchos lugares no es normal o no es habitual, me disculpo por ello. Realmente me gustaría poder hacer la historia homogenia para todos los lectores pero, desgraciadamente, estoy condicionado por lo que yo he vivido.**

 **Me gustaría aclarar varios aspectos que tal vez no han quedado claros, esto no es un NamiVen, o un NamiRoku, o un NamiVan, es una historia, lo que podéis tener claro es el SoKai, leve, o al menos, más leve que lo que haga con Nam, pero al fin y al cabo, ella tendrá que decidir que hace y espero que podáis disfrutar de sus paranoias y de los momentos que tenga esta historia. Habrá momentos NamiVen, los habra NamiRoku y los habrá NamiVan. Pero al final, solo uno de ellos ganara el premio que es el amor.**


	6. Excursión (Preludio)

Con el rollo de la excursión se había despertado incluso antes de que sonara la alarma del movil, no paraba de soñar que llegaba tarde y que no le sonaba el despertador, con esa sensación se levantaba cada quince minutos para mirar la hora. Era la primera vez que estaba a gusto en un colegio y no quería echarlo a perder, el miedo la corroía por dentro. ¿Y si llegaba tarde y se habían ido sin ella? ¿Y si se lo tomaban como que despreciaba sus actividades de tutoría? Esas paranoias y posibles escenarios solo crecían e iban a peor.

Sobre las seis decidió, maldiciendo entre dientes, que era mejor ponerse en pie y empezar a hacer algo para distraerse. ¿Cómo qué? Tenía la mochila preparada de anoche, cuando había pensado exactamente lo mismo al no poder conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos seguían apoyando una rendición sin condiciones a Morfeo, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que iba a despertarse cinco minutos despues alarmada por haberse dormido. Harta, saltó de la cama, destapandose y descubriendo que hacía un frio casi polar.

Se acercó a la ventana, que aún con la persiana bajada casi del todo dejaba entrar un aire que le provocaría un escalofrio a un pingüino, andando de puntillas para evitar congelarse los pies y la cerró. Sin embargo, esa medida estaba lejos de ser suficiente, el frio parecía proceder de todas partes, del suelo, que casi era hielo, y de las paredes, que parecían hasta robarte las ganas de vivir si te acercabas demasiado. Naminé se rindió antes de pensarlo siquiera, volviendo a envolverse en su manta que aún recordaba su calidez. Pensó que tal vez se estaba precipitando levantandose tan pronto, acurrucandose en su blandita camita.

Sus ojos aprobaron la moción y todo su cuerpo empezó a relajarse gracias al gustito que le daba estar calentita en un ambiente helado. Poco a poco iba pensando menos y menos y se hundía más y más en la cama. Hasta que una neurona rebelde le repitió con la voz de su profesora lo que ésta misma les comentó el primer día de clase: "Y una última cosa, traeros comida, que el primer día no nos dan comida allí, y linternas..."

 _¿Qué pasa con eso? Estoy segura de haber guardado la linterna en la mochila y si no siempre se puede usar el movil... ¡Mierda! ¡La comida!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que había babeado toda la almohada soñando despierta. Saltó de la cama, alarmada y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina a toda prisa, sin calzarse unas tristes zapatillas ignorando hasta el frio. Al entrar por la puerta vería a su padre con una taza de café delante suyo y el periodico extendido en sus manos, el cual dobló horizontalmente para ver a su hija, aún en pijama.

\- ¿Qué haces aún así? ¿No decias que antes de las ocho tenías que estar ahí? - preguntó extrañado, cuando normalmente tenía que soportar a Naminé dando vueltas por la cocina haciendo tiempo porque se despertaba demasiado temprano.

\- Ay, dios. ¿Qué hora es? - se autorespondió mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared y que le señalaba que quedaba media hora hasta las ocho. - La comida, papá. ¡La comida! - dijo mientras, nerviosa perdida, rebuscaba por los armarios y pensaba en qué podía hacerse o llevarse para sustituir un nutritivo almuerzo.

\- Nam. - la llamó, y ella le ignoró, su mente estaba nublada pensando en casi toda la comida rápida que había probado y evaluando cual sería más rápida de preparar - Naminé. ¡Naminé! - finalmente la chica paró para mirar a su padre - La comida... está... ahí - señaló a un rincón de la encimera donde había una fiambrera y lo que parecía un bocadillo envuelto en papel de plata.

En ese momento, le vinieron a la mente unos recuerdos en forma de flashbacks. Su padre había insistido fervientemente en prepararle él la comida a su hija, para celebrar que por fin no volvía del colegio como si fuera una prisión. Ella le contestó que tampoco hacía falta y que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo despues de cenar o incluso por la mañana, levantandose antes a prepararlo todo, como tenía planeado, pero él ni titubeó. Y ahí estaban, lo único que obtuvo él como respuesta fue una expresion de vergüenza y lamento de la muchacha, que al volver a ver el reloj recordó la prisa que tenía y volvía a ir como un pollo sin cabeza escaleras arriba.

Fue desvistiendose por el camino tirando la ropa por el pasillo, al llegar a su habitación se dirigió a la silla de escritorio sobre la cual se amontonaba la ropa que se había preparado para ese día. Se vistió en menos de dos minutos con una destreza considerable, se puso un sujetador negro, se subió unas braguitas negras, se colocó una camiseta interior de tirantes negra tambien, unos pantalones tejanos largos y una camiseta de manga larga blanca. Cogió la mochila que llevaba horas preparada y a la espera, el movil y bajó como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando las piezas de ropa que ella misma había repartido por el suelo.

Llegó a la cocina y embuchó la comida como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta. El frio en los pies la avisó de que fuera la cosa estaba todavía peor, el frio en los... Bajó la cabeza lentamente para soltar un gritito agudo a continuación, horrorizada por lo que veía. Descalza, iba descalza. Subió con mochila y todo rebuscó en sus cajones unos calcetines de invierno, algo más gruesos que los normales, embutió sus pies haciendo equilibrio con la pierna libre y se puso unas deportivas normales y corrientes.

Unos suaves golpes con los nudillos en la puerta la apremiaron aún más. ¿Alguien había venido a buscarla? ¿Tan tarde era? Por suerte, ser torpe no era algo habitual en ella, así que bajo las escaleras con desparpajo y se plantó en la salida antes de que su padre pudiese ir a abrir, aunque algo ya había cotilleado porque sujetaba el periodico al revés. Se despidió ignorando las erratas en los actos del adulto y procedió a dirigirse al colegio, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. Recogió su bufanda de color rosa pálido y sus orejeras blancas de pelito, porque una de las cosas que más le disgustaban era tener las orejas y la nariz frias, y era lo primero que se congelaba. Así que con la bufanda se tapaba la nariz y con las orejeras, pues las orejas, obviamente.

Al abrir la puerta se esperaba a un rubio, un castaño o hasta un peliplateado. Pero nunca el moreno que esperaba en frente de su puerta. Le recordaba, era el chico que habia aparecido cuando salian del despacho del director el primer dia de clase. ¿Qué hacía allí? Bueno, llegaba tarde y ya lo llevaba todo encima, así que un poco de compañía no la mataría.

Con el sonido de la puerta tras ella dio por empezada su caminata hasta el instituto. El chico la siguió y de paso se expresó.

\- Tu eres Naminé, ¿no? Encantado, yo soy...

\- Vanitas, sí, lo sé. - le cortó Naminé. No solía hacer esas cosas pero aquel muchacho olia a malas intenciones desde la isla de enfrente. - ¿Qué quieres, Vanitas?

\- Vaya, no parecias tan agresiva con los demás, me lo tomaré como un halago. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer conocer a una compañera de clase? - no paraba de gestualizar exageradamente con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca. Sabía lo que quería y sabía como conseguirlo. Reacciones que necesitan palabras, cadenas de sucesos que únicamente necesitaban una chispa. Tenía la astucia y el carisma para mover los hilos sin esforzarse. Y esto solo estaba empezando.

\- No vamos a la misma clase. - contestó tajante

\- ¡¿Qué?! - echó hacia atras el cuerpo dejando los pies clavados en el suelo, de nuevo, gestualizando exagerada y comicamente. - Entonces ¿esto qué significa? - se acerco a Naminé mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La rubia se detuvo esperando a ver qué sacaba para demostrar que decia la verdad, hubiera esperado un papel o incluso una nota o algo asi, y con ello contaba él. Así, cuando la paloma emprendió el vuelo de la mano de Vanitas, la sorpresa de la chica fue mayúscula. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo mirando al ave volar por el aire alejandose de la escena del crimen.

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada que se clavó en la dignidad de la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con los puños apretados. La verdad era que había tenido su gracia, sobretodo para ella que le encanta la magia. Pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción a Vanitas o mejor dicho, su orgullo no se lo permitia.

\- Que te den- pronunció Naminé mientras se levantaba. Con los mofletes inflados empezó a caminar rápido intentando deshacerse del mago.

Las ganas de ver más trucos era muy fuerte, pero sabía que el moreno solo los usaria para avergonzarla y burlarse de ella, además aquello le confirmaba la razón por la que le habia rechazado desde el principio. Algo habia pasado entre los hermanos chocobo y él, algo que los había dejado como rivales, aunque enemigos seria un poco más exacto. Vanitas solo queria aprovecharse de ella por algún tipo de venganza.

-Hey, espera. - la alcanzó en un instante con una breve carrera. - Venga, solo era para romper el hielo.

La rubia solo pudo suspirar. No era ninguna diosa del atletismo, no iba a solucionarlo corriendo. Solo le quedaba una opción. Ser franca con él, no era capaz de fingir.

-Vanitas, creo que estas aqui por un motivo y no confio en que ese motivo sea algo bueno. Dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres de mi?

El rostro del chico, que habia mantenido una sonrisa picaresca desde el principio, se quedo completamente serio. Bajó la mirada mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia a la que sacaba casi una cabeza.

-Hmph, todo el mundo piensa como tú. Si me acerco a alguien es porque tengo algún malvado plan, siempre maquinando alguna estratagema para que todos sean infelices. ¿Quieres la verdad? Mi padre me pidió ayer que te diera las fotos que le pediste. Pensé que seria mejor dartelo ahora a solas, para que no te vieran conmigo. Ya sabes, soy el maaaal.

El gesto de ella se torció, a pesar de que sabía que decir todo eso podia ser una jugada por parte del chico no podia ignorar el deje de tristeza en su voz mientras le entregaba un sobre. Suspiró. Igual que no podia fingir tampoco podia ignorar todo aquello.

-Gracias, Vanitas. No me importa que me acompañes, pero con una condición, bueno, dos condiciones.

Aceptó el sobre y lo guardo en un bolsillo lateral de su mochila.

-Dígame, ama.

Espetó con un tono grave y haciendose el cojo. Naminé lo ignoró aunque tenia su gracia.

-Primero, tienes que contarme qué pasó entre Roxas, Ventus y tú. Y segundo, nada de burlarte de mi.

-Puf, pufpufpuf, puuuuufffffff, lo primero es un largo y tedioso relato con el que podriamos estar hasta mañana, lo segundo... podría plantearme plantearmelo si me lo pides así, pero no prometo nada. De todas formas, ya casi estamos. Si no te hubieras puesto a jugar a las carreras... Volveremos a vernos, Naminé. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA.

Mientras reia malevolamente saco una canica del bolsillo y la tiro al suelo, una cantidad ingente de humo rodeó a la muchacha que inevitablemente empezó a toser por aspirar aquel humo blanco. Dándose cuenta de que olia a menta en el proceso. No tardó en disiparse pues el viento aunque no era fuerte sí era constante. Así pudo ver a Vanitas andar tranquilamente el trecho que quedaba hasta el instituto, que ya se veia a lo lejos.

-¡Vanitas!

Gritó al muchacho buscando una explicación.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡No soy Batman!

Lo iba a matar, pensaba mientras tosia de nuevo, aun salia algo del humo mentolado del pequeño orbe que estaba a sus pies. Retomó la marcha a paso tranquilo escondiendose tras su bufanda. Vanitas acababa de cambiarse, es decir, que no tenia grupo para la excursión. La cosa se iba a complicar.

Antes de poder calentarse la cabeza con todo el tema del peligroso intruso que se habia colado en su clase y en su mente una voz familiar y aguda la llamó tras ella.

-Buenos dias, Nam.

-Buenos días, Kairi.

Contestó con el gesto torcido todavia. Algo raro pasaba, no oia ninguna otra voz ni un barullo considerable como cada mañana. Se paró a esperar a su compañera y al girarse la vio sola dirigiendose a ella. Levantó una ceja extrañada.

-¿Y los demás?

Supo que habia metido el dedo justo en la llaga cuando la pelirroja frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Eso me gustaria saber a mi también. Habíamos quedado hace media hora y hace veinte minutos me llego un mensaje que decia textualmente: "Tenemos que arreglar los asuntos de machos como machos que somos, no nos esperes."

Esos cuatro tenian más peligro que los inventos de ACME. Naminé no pudo hacer más que suspirar e intentar animar a su pelirroja amiga.

-Seguro que no lo han hecho con mala intención. Son como niños grandes. Hablemos de otra cosa y así te relajas.

El enfado de Kairi fue rapidamente sustituido por picardia ante las palabras de la rubia. Mirandola de forma burlona aunque Naminé ni se habia enterado.

-¿De otra cosa? Por ejemplo de tu nuevo amigo Vanitas.

A pesar del resentimiento que le guardaban Roxas y Ventus, y que en general es un cabron de cuidado, Kairi no habia tenido casi ningún contacto con el moreno. Además de que casi todos los hombres son muy diferentes cuando están a solas con una mujer, sobretodo si sienten algo hacia ella. Vanitas era un antisistema y un manipulador en sociedad, y despues un cacho de pan en soledad. Por todo eso, no le suponía nada malo si la rubia le daba una oportunidad.

-¿Vanitas? - en un primer momento no sabia por donde iban los tiros. - Ah, sí. Se ha cambiado a nuestra clase. O eso me ha dicho. - y así es como una se escapa por la tangente.

-Ya lo sabía. - contestó tajante Kairi.

-¿Y se lo has dicho a Roxas?

-No podia, información confidencial delegacil. Aqua me preguntó si Ventus y Roxas soportarian estar en su misma clase. Me pidió que le guardara el secreto porque aún no era oficial. Ahora supongo que ya se lo puedo decir.

Naminé esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia viendo como la delegada habia caido en su improvisada trampa y ya se habia olvidado de sus primeras intenciones.

-Y... bueno, llevo desde el primer dia con una pregunta que no me he decidido a hacer porque es que no me incumbe para nada y bueno yo no quiero parecer una cotilla ni nada de eso...- murmuraria insegura la rubia con rapidez

-Sueltalo ya o se te va a trabar la lengua. - le cortó Kairi

-¿Qué pasó entre los hermanos Chocobo y Vanitas? Él me ha acabado dando largas.

-Directa al grano. Por lo poco que yo sé bien podria haberles matado al perro o haber ahogado a su pez dorado. En resumidas cuentas, no lo sé. Sé que fue hace un montón de años y que fue algo suficientemente serio como para que ninguno de los tres haya soltado prenda hasta ahora. Pero estoy segura de que tú se lo sacarás. Lo que no sé es a cual de los tres.

La mirada pícara habia vuelto cuando ella menos se lo esperaba y encima con unas palabras no menos pícaras. La habian cogido con la guardia baja, toda su atención se había centrado en la historia de la que nadie sabia nada y ahora no sabia como defenderse.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Por favor, mirate. - la señalo con ambas manos como diciendo "pero si es obvio" - Eres la viva imagen de la inocencia. No harías daño a una mosca, o al menos eso parece. Y además eres nueva, aún no tienes una posición fija. A mi Vanitas ni me mira porque tengo un cartel en la frente que pone Amiga de Ventus y Roxas, en cambio en tu frente aún pone Chica Nueva. Así que tú eres la elegida para descubrir sus traumas pasados.

Un brillo en los ojos de la muchacha dejaban claro que era su plan maestro que tanto tiempo habia esperado para llevar a cabo. Habian caminado tan lento como habian podido para no interrumpir esa conversación que interesaba a ambas por igual, pero inexorablemente habian llegado a su destino. A la entrada del instituto donde les esperaba un modesto autocar.

El vehículo no daba ningún tipo de alegría verlo, era relativamente pequeño con un máximo de 20 plazas como mucho y de ese color verde feo de cojones que solo le ponían a los autocares escolares. En la puerta del mismo estaba plantada Aqua haciéndoles gestos para que se dieran prisa. Las chicas decidieron esperar dentro antes que tener que aguantar el clima de fuera por culpa de los tardones.

Por dentro, había dos filas de dos asientos cada una separada por un pequeño pasillo y en medio del pasillo estaba Terra serio como él solo. Fulminó a la pareja con la mirada, escribió algo en el cuaderno que sujetaba y se apartó sentandose en la primera línea de asientos. En cuanto pasaron, la barrera se volvió a alzar.

Se sentaron por el medio, seguramente porque Vanitas estaba sentado al final del todo mirando por la ventana con los auriculares en las orejas. Parecía bastante indiferente al mundo que le rodeaba y a la vez algo le decía a la rubia que no era algo que le gustara. Se quedó unos segundos mirandolo entristecida hasta que la voz de Kairi la devolvió a la realidad.

-Deja la mochila en los asientos de delante y yo la dejo atrás para guardar sitio. - le comentó mientras ella hacía lo propio

-Eh, sí, voy. - contestó saliendo de su embobamiento.

La pelirroja que acababa de girarse para dejar la mochila vio a Vanitas y la reacción de Naminé y ató cabos.

-¿Quieres sentarte atrás con él mientras esperamos a que zarpe el autocar? Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. - le propuso Kairi haciendo una X con sus dedos indice sobre sus labios.

-No, no creo que ahora sea un buen momento.

Ante la respuesta tan sombría de su compañera, prefirió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-¿Quieres pasillo o ventana?

-Si me dejas ventana... me gusta observar los paisajes por si me da por dibujar.

-Artista hasta la médula, muy bien.

Dejó el sitio a la rubia y ella se sentó en el pasillo. Así era mejor para ambas, Naminé podía ver el paisaje y Kairi podía fulminar con la mirada al cuarteto de chicos en cuanto aparecieran. Pensar en ellos consiguió que le volviera a hervir la sangre.

\- No le des más vueltas, no conseguirás nada enfadandote con alguien que no está presente. - su compañera le había leído la mirada e intentaba apaciguar a la bestia con verdades que ella misma aprendió con su familia.

\- Pero no es justo, Nam. Me han dejado totalmente tirada, otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

\- La última vez rompieron el mural, pero al menos los vi antes de que desaparecieran. Hoy me han dejado una estúpida nota y ya.

\- Cinco minutos. - anunció Terra

\- Y como encima no lleguen a coger el bus los mato. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa con algún tipo de máquina medieval de esas que solo de verla ya te duele y que no eres capaz de reconocer como funciona a simple vista.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente sumida en su ira, apretaba el reposabrazos con una mano y con la otra agitaba levemente el puño como si buscara pelea, sumando el aura de muerte y destrucción que desprendía provocó que Naminé se alejara todo lo que podía en su asiento para evitar que le salpicara la sangre o los restos del reposabrazos que empezaba a soltar quejidos de la presión a la que era sometido.

Y la voz de Aqua anunció el principio del fin.

-¡Sora y compañía llegáis tarde!

Se habían sentado en el lado opuesto al que estaba la entrada, así que hasta que no se subieran no los verían.

-Ya, lo sentimos, es complicado. - la voz de Sora apenas se escuchó pero algo tuvo que acompañar esa oración porque justo después se escuchó una pequeña carcajada por parte de la peliazul.

-Pasad, pasad.

Aqua se pegó tanto como pudo a ellos para escuchar lo que les decía Terra. Sora fue a abrir la boca una vez se encontró ante el profesor pero éste le detuvo.

\- Os voy a dejar pasar, pero no quiero oír absolutamente ninguna explicación de vuestro retraso. -sentenció apartandose y fue entonces cuando ambas pudieron ver al grupo de muchachos y ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

La rubia asomaba sus ojos por encima del asiento que tenia delante mientras la pelirroja miraba por el pasillo. La última estaba dispuesta a hacerles sentir tan incómodos con su mirada que se hicieran caca encima. Sin embargo su rostro evolucionó de una forma abrupta y casi instantánea, primero la sorpresa, después la incredulidad y finalmente una mezcla entre vergüenza ajena y risa. Pegó su cara al asiento de delante y miró a la rubia, quien simplemente había bajado la cabeza hasta estar a su misma altura mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

-Espero que no.

-Vamos a intentar mantenernos serias como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Está bien.

Después de esa serie de rápidos susurros ambas apoyaron su espalda contra sus acolchados asientos e intentaron disimular lo mejor posible. Hasta que Sora, que era el primero de los cuatro en pasar se plantó ante ellas.

\- Hey, chi...

Ambas explotaron y empezaron a carcajearse sonoramente. Doblandose en sus asientos y llevandose las manos al estómago.

-Te dije que pasaras de largo, dios, quedarnos en medio del pasillo solo lo empeora.- le instó Roxas mientras le empujaba.

Era cierto que habían causado una gran conmoción, pero no de las buenas, de las de que hasta Vanitas sentía vergüenza ajena. Todos tenían una sonrisa en los labios gracias a ese cuarteto.

Riku y Sora se sentaron detrás de ellas y Ventus y Roxas delante. Ninguno dijo nada más y Kairi se agachó para mirar al suelo y paso su brazo por encima del cuello de Naminé para obligarla a hacer lo mismo. Tras varias respiraciones profundas lograron dejar de reirse aunque seguían con la risa en el cuerpo y rojas como tomates.

La situación global era muy diferente. El leve murmullo que apenas se oía antes de que llegaran los muchachos se había transformado en un vaivén de risas y voces de un calibre muy superior.

\- Chicos. ¡Chicos! - el volumen fue descendiendo hasta que llegó al nivel de que solo se escuchaba alguna carcajada ocasional. - Es una hora de viaje, así que intentad no hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando lleguemos y hayamos dejado las cosas, haremos un pequeño ejercicio y os dejaremos libres hasta la hora de comer.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que la voz de la peliazul dejó de escucharse y los susurros pasaron de nuevo a murmullos pero nada que ver con los de antes, mucho más bajos.

Mientras, Kairi reunía su furia para intentar no reirse cuando se alzara a encarar a los chicos y Naminé recurría a la parte de ella que le gritaba que era nueva y que si no se comportaba igual se quedaba sola de nuevo. Así alzaron la mirada lentamente con un rostro serio. Se encontraron con Ventus asomado por el espacio que había entre los dos sillones de delante, con una afable sonrisa en los labios y el pelo tan verde moco como el de Sora.

\- Hey - dijo el peliverde mientras alzaba levemente la mano para saludar.

Consiguieron no reirse, pero las dos tenían los mofletes inflados de contenerse. Sin embargo, levantaron la mano para corresponder al saludo.

\- Vale, ya- se respondió la pelirroja a sí misma.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de seguir.

\- ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho? - preguntó retoricamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Sí, dos años despues, el tiempo vuela. Esto ha sido triste para todos, reconozcamoslo, en una semana me patillé cinco capitulos y despues desaparezco dos años y vuelvo con un capitulo, no espereis otros tres en esta semana. Me siento fatal por haber abandonado esto de una forma tan cruel y mezquina, pero tampoco lo siento tanto.

Espero al menos aguantar más esta vez. Sí, la historia sigue siendo tan mediocre como siempre. ¡Si ya sabeis como escribo para que me invitais!


	7. El día más largo de su vida (Parte 1)

El viaje transcurrió de forma tranquila, todo lo tranquilo que podía ser un viaje con tan pintoresco grupo. De vez en cuando la rubia no podía evitar dirigir una mirada de reojo a Vanitas, apartado y solitario mirando por la ventana. Algo en su interior le impedía ignorar al muchacho aunque se había visto incapaz de identificar el porqué. Esas miraditas no pasaron desapercibidas para algunos integrantes del grupo, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando Sora acabó de narrarles la historia de cómo se habían teñido como si hubiesen matado a un dragón entre los cuatro y de su sangre hubiesen brotado hermosas rosas, decidieron jugar a las palabras encadenadas para sobrevivir a la espera. Lo sé, verdad o reto tenía más chicha, pero eso se estaba reservando para esa noche.

Así pasaron el viaje, al llegar Aqua les llamó al orden y presentó a Vanitas una vez estuvieron todos prestando atención, poniéndose ambos delante del tumulto de alumnos.

\- Creo que ya lo conocéis todos, pero este es Vanitas. Lo han cambiado a nuestra clase para que ambas clases del curso tengan los mismos alumnos. Y bueno, como todos tenéis grupos de cuatro podéis acogerle sin problema. - Aqua estaba algo violentada tanto por la actitud del muchacho como de la clase.

Todos evitaban mirarle aunque el sentimiento colectivo era obvio, nadie quería tener nada que ver con él, sabían perfectamente como era y que si lo habían cambiado no era precisamente para "equilibrar el numero de alumnos". Naminé lo intuía y aunque estaba más que dispuesta a permitir a Vanitas quedarse con su grupo, no estaba en su mano decidirlo así que se quedó callada mirando con pena al chico, que intentaba mirar a nadie con las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera, claramente molesto con todos.

\- Parece que a todos ahora os da vergüenza después de no callar en todo el viaje. - comentó la peliazul intentando rebajar la tensión, inútilmente - ¿Y tú, Vanitas? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

Preguntó intentando que por lo menos alguien dijera algo. Su última opción era meterlo en el de los profesores, eso era castrar socialmente al chico. Por suerte para ella y su conciencia de profesora, Vanitas tenía algo en mente. Como siempre. Clavó sus ojos en la rubia y ésta tragó saliva, anticipándose a lo que se le venía encima, el moreno mostró su sonrisa más maquiavélica y su mirada más penetrante. Acto seguido, con la voz más inocente que podría tener un chico de su edad habló:

\- Bueno, profesora Aqua, yo solo conozco a Naminé. - y la señaló con el indice. Todos supieron que eso era una mentira como una catedral, como una catedral de Italia con más años y pisos de los que podían contar. Pero poco le importó a la profesora novata, cuyos ojos brillaban con la alegría y la ilusión que solo los niños y los borrachos sentían, bueno, y ahora Aqua.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la adulta esperando una respuesta de la rubia que miraba a Vanitas con un sonrojo considerable y la boca medio abierta intentando recordar como se hacía eso de hablar.

\- Claro, sin problemas. - una voz aceptó sin dudar mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro, al girarse vería a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios. Era una sonrisa de niña buena, una mueca ensayada de delegada para situaciones críticas como esa.

Aqua dio carpetazo al tema más rápido de lo que Terra lanzaba tizas, quien, por cierto, había ido a hablar con el gerente del lugar para que le diera las llaves de las cabañas. Mientras estaban en un parque, aunque llamarlo parque igual era exagerado, una zona con césped donde había un par de bancos y poco más. Los bungalows estaban a un lado y el edificio de recepción en el otro y el enorme jardín los separaba, extendiéndose unos metros, aunque el espacio que separaba las cabañas entre ellas era de piedra, sin ni un atisbo de verde. En sí eran bastante modestas, por lo menos vistas desde fuera, que cupieran cinco personas en una de esas era cuestionable. Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, la peliazul empezó a explicar lo típico que explican todos los profesores sobre como debería ser una clase, hacer bullying estaba mal, tenían que ser una piña, confiar los unos en los otros... De mientras, Naminé le dedicó una mirada agradecida a Kairi, que asintió levemente.

El moreno se había acoplado a la muchedumbre de alumnos cuando empezó la explicación, obviamente, cerca de sus nuevos compañeros de casa, especialmente cerca de Naminé, que intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en la explicación intentando ignorar la tensión creciente a su alrededor, donde también estaban Ventus y Roxas. El discurso de su tutora acabó con un ejercicio para aumentar la confianza en sus compañeros, consistía en dejarse caer de espaldas y confiar en que tus compañeros, debidamente posicionados, te sujetaran antes de darte contra el suelo.

Se fueron turnando siendo cuatro siempre preparados para coger al que se dejaba caer y para confort de los alumnos, Aqua siempre formaba parte de los que sujetaban. Se fueron rotando y aunque todos dudaban al final cedían más por insistencia que por confianza. Hasta que le llegó el turno a Vanitas, que era el último debido a que su nombre aún no estaba correctamente puesto en la lista sino escrito debajo, cosas de las transferencias expres, en su turno de tirarse, los que debían protegerle de abrirse la cabeza o partirse la columna no eran otros que Ventus, Roxas y Naminé, que se sentía que estaba en todos los fregados. El aura malévola que envolvía a los chocobos verdes le provocó un escalofrío, no creía que fueran capaces de dejarle caer teniendo a Aqua justo al lado... ¿o sí?

Antes de poder convencerse, Vanitas se dejó caer, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus sonrisas diabólicas a ella. Para sorpresa de todos, aquel experimento social salió bien. Tal vez los gemelos lo soltaron demasiado pronto, pero el moreno recuperó el equilibrio sin problemas antes de que su culo tocase el suelo. Justo tras eso apareció Terra acabando de comerse un dónut de chocolate, tan campante, mientras todo lo que habían hecho era para esperar y poder dejar sus cosas en las casetas en vez de en un rincón del parque. Explicó que hacía rato que tenía las llaves pero que los vio tan felices con sus actividades para reforzar la confianza que prefirió pasarse por la cafetería y desayunar algo mientras acababan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que podía haberse ahorrado eso y podrían haber pospuesto el ejercicio perfectamente ya que la curiosidad de ver sus habitáculos por dentro los corroía, pero todos callaron porque al fin y al cabo hablábamos de Terra, el jefe de estudios, el lanzador de tizas que rompen la barrera del sonido y demás títulos aún más amenazadores.

Sin embargo, Aqua avanzó hasta él, sin mediar palabra, le quitó las llaves y las repartió entre los jefes de cada grupo. Todos los alumnos menos dos se dispersaron rápidamente, cogiendo sus cosas y corriendo a coger la mejor cama disponible. Naminé también lo hizo pero más parsimoniosamente mientras miraba a los dos peliverdes seguir a su tutora que andaba dando enormes zancadas intentando alejarse de Terra tanto como pudiese, infantilmente dolida. Pensó que tal vez debería haber salido de ella el ofrecerse a ir con los profesores con tal de que el grupo estuviese junto, después Vanitas hubiera venido con ella y no hubiesen causado ningún problema a la pandilla. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose la idea de ir ella y Vanitas a ninguna parte, sabía que su fijación en ella era solo una treta, no sabía con que objetivo pero era una treta ¿o no? Se palmeo las mejillas volviendo a la realidad y viendo que la estaban dejando atrás apretó la marcha.

Llegó a la puerta justo después de que entrase el último peliverde y ya había fiesta, metafórica claro. Un golpe seco contra la madera le advirtió que algo no iba bien, solo entrar pudo ver a Roxas agarrando del cuello de la sudadera a Vanitas y sujetandolo contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué coño vas?! - gritaba el peliverde con una rabia sobrecogedora.

\- Vaya, no has tardado en sacar tus verdaderos colores. - se burló el zarandeado sin un ápice de nervios en su voz y con la misma sonrisa vacilona en la cara. Eso era lo que más sacaba de sus casillas al gemelo, que nunca perdiese los estribos, siempre tan burlón e inmutable.

\- Roxas, por favor, déjalo. No vale la pena. - le intentaba convencer la pelirroja por detrás mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Roxas.

Sora conocía a Roxas y sabía que si intentaba apartarlo por la fuerza acabaría golpeando a algo o a alguien y con Kairi y Naminé en los alrededores prefería esperar a ver si se calmaba antes de intervenir, aunque se mantenía alerta. La rubia por su parte se había helado en la puerta, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir? ¿Todo eso era culpa suya? Al fin y al cabo, Vanitas estaba aquí por ella, de una forma o de otra. Observó la escena con pesar, con una tristeza más allá de lo que podría haberse imaginado al cruzar ese umbral, ahora entendía porque le miraba de reojo y porque era incapaz de rechazarle. Estaba sólo, como lo había estado ella esos últimos años, no dejaba de mirarle porque en ese mismo asiento donde él miraba por la ventana escuchando música ajeno al mundo, tambien se había sentado ella.

El gemelo soltó a Vanitas y éste se colocó bien la sudadera con un gesto cuanto menos irrespetuoso antes de escupirle unas palabras a Roxas, provocandole.

\- A la hora de la verdad, nunca das la talla. - cada una de esas palabras dejaba claro lo decepcionado que estaba el moreno y aunque todos sabían perfectamente que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era justo lo que el moreno quería, lo hizo igual.

El puño del peliverde encontró la boca de Vanitas, que cayó de rodillas al suelo tras el golpe, con el labio partido. Sora agarró de inmediato a su amigo apartándolo del herido y tirándolo sobre el sofá ya que estaban en el salón de la casa, Kairi soltó un gritito agudo tapándose la boca en el acto de la impresión y Naminé se puso de rodillas al lado del moreno para ver si estaba bien.

\- ¡Agh! - se quejó el golpeado- Pues al final sí le has echado huevos y todo. ¿Quien lo diría?

\- ¡¿No has tenido suficiente, mamón?! - gritó el exrubio mientras se intentaba levantar pero Sora lo placaba de nuevo al sofa.

\- ¡Ya vale, Roxas! Le acabas de pegar al hijo del director, ¡podrían expulsarte! - le recordo Kairi.

\- Vuelve en ti, tío. Tú no eres así. - le instó Sora, con una seriedad impropia de él.

\- Vanitas, déjame verte la boca. - le ordenó Naminé intentando evaluar los daños, si se había partido un diente igual podía ir a peor.

Y él abrió la boca pero no para dejarse inspeccionar precisamente.

\- Hasta a tus amigos les das pena, rubito. Yo de ti...

\- ¡Vanitas! - le interrumpió la artista con los ojos vidriosos.

Esta vez sí abrió la boca para enseñársela a ella, no tardó en examinar los daños ni Roxas en volver a la carga.

\- Y tú, ¿cómo puedes aliarte con él? ¿Es que no ves que te esta utilizando? ¿O ya estabais conchabados desde el principio? ¡Traidora!

\- ¡Roxas! Haz el favor de escuchar lo que dices. - le suplicó Kairi al borde del llanto también.

\- Estás bien, Vanitas, aparte del labio y que te sangren las encias, que debería pasarse en un rato. - se levantó en silencio, tapándose los ojos con un brazo para secar las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar.

Tenía un discurso en mente, eran un par de oraciones, tampoco podía pensar mucho más, diciéndole lo insensible que era y que acababa de partirle el labio a alguien que en ningún momento se había defendido y lo irresponsable que le parecía eso, que sabía que ella sobraba allí y que si en algún momento algo iba mal la primera sospechosa siempre sería ella. Que llevaba años sin tener una relación social sana y normal y que todo eso la sobrepasaba, no lo quería, no quería no poder dormir por las noches y no quería tener que verse envuelta en jaleos que no tenían nada que ver con ella. Estaba dispuesta a soltárselo todo, pero cuando se quitó el brazo y vio los ojos furiosos del peliverde la angustia pudo con ella. Se marchó a toda prisa de allí, en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la cabaña de los profesores, quería estar sola un rato, contra más largo fuera el rato mejor.

Corrió entre las casetas de madera hasta que no quedaron más y entonces paró, agotada y abatida se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la última cabaña. Sus sentimientos la desbordaban, se sentía patética y estúpida, estaba enfadada consigo misma y con todos ellos, no paraba de pensar que debería haberse apartado desde el principio, que sabía que lo mejor era estar sola y así se ahorraba esto, ahora aunque se fuera con los profesores, Ventus y Riku la mirarían mal y la tratarían peor aún. Y todo por preocuparse por una persona a la que acababan de partirle la boca. Nada de eso era remotamente justo, se secó los ojos de nuevo con la misma manga con la que lo había hecho antes y rebuscó en su mochila, ahora apoyada a su lado. No tardó en sacar su cuaderno y un lápiz, dispuesta a dibujar algo.

Primero pensó en dibujar el paisaje que veía, al alzar la mirada vio que desde donde estaba solo veía montañas, no había nada que la llamase del paisaje, ni un hermoso lago ni siquiera flores o algo así, todo lo que alcanzaba su vista eran piedras y malas hierbas que se alzaban justo delante de donde estaba, haciendo de pared natural para separar los bungalows del mundo. Cambio rápidamente de tema consigo misma para evitar recaer en la espiral depresiva que la envolvía. Desde aquella noche había querido probar algo y ahora parecía tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Intentó dibujar el rostro de su padre, alguien ajeno a todo ese follón a quien recordaba perfectamente y no necesitaba tenerlo delante para dibujarlo, pero sencillamente, no funcionó. Le pasaba como siempre, los ojos estaban bien hechos y delineados, la cabeza tenía la forma adecuada y el pelo era increíblemente realista, sin embargo, todo estaba mal, las proporciones no parecían cuadrar, la posición de todo dentro del rostro tampoco y ya ni hablemos de la nariz. Las narices siempre habían sido lo peor, era como si su mente se hubiera compinchado con sus ojos para que fuera incapaz de saber cómo era una nariz, no podía concebir tal idea.

La palabra compinchado la devolvió a la realidad, en la que estaba sola, escondida como una niña pequeña cuando debería estar dando la cara y decidiendo qué iba a hacer y cómo. Pero no, estaba ahí intentando dibujar caras, después de años sabiendo que las personas no eran lo suyo. Suspiró pesadamente, todo eso solo la desanimaba más. Ahora estaba sola y lejos de casa, con gente a la que había decepcionado por todas partes. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se encogió, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus muslos. Se quitó la bufanda, que la molestaba notablemente para ponerse en esa posición, y se la puso sobre la cabeza, despeinándose aún más. Sus pelos iban por libre, con la única sujeción de las orejeras, que actuaban como diadema improvisada. En el pequeño hueco entre sus piernas y su pecho exhalaba e inhalaba calentándose el rostro, sobretodo, la nariz, que ya se le había quedado helada, además la bufanda caia por ambos lados impidiendo que el viento entrara impunemente en su diminuto refugio.

Así estuvo un rato, dejando de pensar en todo, básicamente, para concentrarse en la temperatura de su nariz e intentando dirigir su aliento hacia arriba y así calentarla. Justo cuando más tonta se sentía, su protección anti viento desapareció y se vio obligada a salir de su refugio dándose cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas aún al notar como el viento frío le daba de lleno en el rostro. Levantó la mirada mientras se limpiaba con la misma manga que antes y se levantaba claramente molesta con su invasor, que era uno de los gemelos. El primer pensamiento de Naminé fue que era Roxas, que era el que estaba metido en el ajo. La miraba con media sonrisilla en el rostro, como si le pareciera enternecedor verla en ese estado, siendo él quien la había provocado con su insensibilidad y su... su...

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿¡Ya te has cansado de apalizar a Vanitas y ahora vienes a por mi otra vez!? ¿Algo más que me quieras decir cuando apenas me conoces? ¡Desahógate, hombre! Solo soy la chica nueva, ¿no? Si ayudo a un chico al que acaban de golpear soy una traidora, pues prefiero ser una traidora a una insensible como tú. - se acercaba peligrosamente a él, golpeándole con el indice en el pecho repetidamente conforme despotricaba.

Se dio la vuelta exhasperada, cogiendo sus cosas para volver, ya le daba igual todo. Verle ahí sonriendole como si tal cosa la había enfadado, ya ni se acordaba de por qué estaba triste antes, debería estar enojada, tenía todo el derecho a estarlo, que se deprimiese él, que era el idiota aquí. Ella no se iba a esconder ni a reprimir. Agarró la mochila y antes de salir por patas recordó que el peliverde tenía su bufanda, volvió a girarse, airada, y la sonrisa del muchacho era aún más amplia, cuando le intentó quitar la prenda de sus manos éste no la soltó con la intención de abrir la boca para decirle algo sin dejar de sonreir.

\- ¡No! - le interrumpió ella, cuyos ojos volvían a rebelarse contra ella, llenandose de lagrimas a pesar de que había decidido enfadarse - No quiero oirlo. Estoy cansada. Voy de aqui para allí, sin pasar dos años consecutivos en la misma ciudad y para una vez que no estaba sola, ya has venido tú a recordarme mi sitio. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ahora, si no te importa... - su voz estaba quebrada como si se le estuviese acabando. - dejame en paz... - soltó con un último hilillo de voz antes de que un ataque de hipo y sus lagrimas se liberasen al mismo tiempo.

Intentó dar un último tiron de su bufanda para liberarla del jugo opresor del antiguo rubio, esperando que éste la soltase, pero lejos de hacerlo tiró de ella haciendo que Naminé tropezase del impulso. Con el brazo libre apretó la cabeza de la rubia contra su pecho, quien intentaba liberarse poniendo sus manitas entre ambos llena de desdén.

\- Soy Ventus. - dijo él con delicadeza, como si temiera que esa información la rompiese en cachitos extremadamente pequeños e imposibles de recomponer.

Esas dos palabras la dejaron congelada. Sabía que era una opción pero estaba tan enfadada que no lo pensó y ahora pagaba su ira con la persona equivocada, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Al final las cosas vergonzosas siempre le pasaban con él. Las manos que se colocaban en el abdomen del muchacho para intentar separarse ahora se aferraban con fuerza a su sudadera. Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo entre gimoteos y ataques de hipo.

\- Yo, yo... - intentó contenerse, al contrario que sus lágrimas que caian libres por sus mofletes para juntarse en su nariz y atravesarla entera para acabar acumulandose en la punta de la misma hasta que la gravedad las mandaba directas al suelo.

Ventus se mantuvo en silencio, pasandole la bufanda por encima del cuello y acariciando su melena con suavidad sin llegar a tocar las orejeras. No es que tuviese ni una remota idea de cómo consolar a una chica, sencillamente le fascinaba el pelo de Naminé. Al contrario que el suyo o el de su hermano, era de un color rubio mucho más claro, más puro, como si fuera a juego con la personalidad de la chica, además desprendía un olor bien diferente tambien. Olía a una mezcla entre el típico champú afrutado mezclado con su propio olor corporal suavizando notablemente el potente golpe de olor que suelen tener ese tipo de champús. Antes de pensarselo estaba hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de la joven y aspirando fuertemente, cuando volvió en sí levantó la cabeza y por lo que parecía, ella se había dado cuenta porque dejó de respirar unos segundos antes de sorber las mucosidades que se le escapaban por haber llorado.

Había conseguido mantener la calma cuando ella estaba histerica porque le hacía gracia que se pusiera a llamar de todo a su hermano gemelo, ni se inmutó cuando la agarró para consolarla, porque sencillamente hacía lo que pensaba que había que hacer sin pensar en que pudiese ser vergonzoso o no. De ahí a esnifarle el pelo a una chica, el trecho era gordo y él acababa de saltarlo como si tal cosa. Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados y ninguno se atrevía a hacer contacto visual. Naminé se limpió los ojos con la misma pobre manga en la que había ido acumulando a toda la sociedad de lágrimas a lo largo de la mañana. Sin embargo, ahora tenía otro problema.

\- ¿Dienes un pañuelo? - preguntó la chica señalandose la nariz con una mano mientras se la tapaba con la otra para que no pudiese ver el reguero de mocos.

Ventus se autoaprobó por haber cogido el paquete de pañuelos desechables antes de salir en busca de la chica, se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo cedió a ella sin mirarla a los ojos, algo avergonzado todavía. Aceptó la ofrenda al momento, sacando uno y expulsando toda la mucosidad que podía de espaldas al peliverde. Quedó tan moqueado que tuvo que usar otro pañuelo para envolver el primero y que no manchara todo lo que tocara, una vez sin peligro de manchar, lo guardó en un bolsillo de su abrigo para lanzarlo cuando viese una papelera y le devolvió el paquete al peliverde, lanzandoselo con una parabola perfecta.

\- Esto no cambia nada, no quiero saber nada de nadie, me ire con los profesores y tú podrás quedarte con tus amigos, seguramente Vanitas se querrá cambiar tambien y así estareis todos juntos. - declaró ella, haciendo juez, jurado y verdugo de su sentencia.

" _Y os pueden dar morcillas a todos_ " pensó mientras inflaba los mofletes y se volvía a sentar claramente molesta, sin mirar al chico en ningún momento. Estaba tan inmersa en mirada en la dirección contraria que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba hasta que se sentó a su lado, sin dejar casi espacio entre ellos.

\- Pues eso no va a ser posible. - contestó él con voz calmada.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - replicó ella, esta vez sí, mirandole a los ojos, roja de vergüenza e ira mientras apartaba su culo de él ligeramente para no estar pegados.

\- Porque no quiero - y se acercó de nuevo a ella con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Pues yo no te he preguntado si quieres o no. - su tono se iba cargando de enojo conforme el exrubio le dedicaba negativas una tras otra, se alejó aún más del chico.

\- Yo no he dicho que me lo hayas preguntado. - volvió a la carga él, acercandose de nuevo.

\- Pues haré lo que yo quiera y tú y tu ... - no pudo seguir ya que se alejó más de la cuenta y cuando fue a apoyar su espalda contra la caseta de detrás, detrás no había más casa y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiese incorporarse, Ventus, que había previsto esa situación, se abalanzó sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cara de la rubia y acercandose lentamente. - ¿Qué... qué... - murmuró ella antes de que su boca dejase de ser capaz de seguir. Sus ojos, clavados en los del chico, se negaban a obedecerla tambien. Quería apartarlo a él, apartar su mirada y gritarle que qué hostias estaba haciendo violentamente y besarle.

Toda su sangre parecía acumularse en su rostro, especialmente en sus mofletes y orejas, sus brazos la obedecieron a medias, la parte racional y aún enfadada quería quitarselo de encima, empujandole con todas sus fuerzas, pero en vez de eso sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de Ventus y ahí se quedaron, incapaces de seguir el resto de sus ordenes. El peliverde por su parte tampoco apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, aunque había dejado de acercarse cuando ella le paró con sus brazos, a apenas un palmo de distancia. Él la miraba y veia en aquellos orbes de un azul turquesa, increiblemente parecido al agua que golpeaba las costas de las islas los días más calurosos del verano, una inocencia y una bondad aparentemente infinitas. Ella en cambio, miraba el mar revuelto y tormentoso que parecía tener él por ojos y se notaba embriagada por ellos, su lado artistico, que era grande y poderoso, sentía la necesidad de memorizar cada uno de los detalles que acompañaban esos ojos al milimetro para reproducirlo a posteriori.

Se quedaron así un rato, él sabía que tenía algo pensado para cerrar la discusión que les había llevado a ese punto, pero no recordaba ni esa parte ni la discusión, ella movía su mirada a lo largo y ancho del rostro del peliverde siempre volviendo a sus ojos un segundo más tarde. Finalmente, la mano izquierda del rubio agarró uno de los brazos de la chica y con el otro se impulsó, levantandose de golpe y tirando de ella, que se levantó tambien. Naminé se tambaleó un poco, por el cambio de inclinación tan repentino, por suerte, Ventus la puso cada una de sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros, sujetandola con fuerza. Ella clavó su mirada en el suelo, tan avergonzada como segundos atrás, pues aún tenía el rostro memorizado a la perfección en la mente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - fue lo único que dijo él.

\- Sí. - respondió ella, sin tener ni un solo pensamiento en su mente.

\- Pues... volvamos.

\- Sí...

Se sacudió la tierra de la ropa, agarró su mochila y siguió al peliverde, mirandole los pies, pues era lo que estaba en contacto con su adorado suelo. Poco a poco, mientras su imagen de proyecto de dibujo de la cara de Ventus pasaba a un segundo plano, un montón de dudas llegaban a la superfície, tales como qué acababa de pasar, qué había significado todo eso y por último, y por ello, menos importante, qué hacía volviendo como si tal cosa.

Cuando los restos de su enfado empezaban a aflorar y ya pensaba como iba a contestar a Ventus para que la dejara llevar a cabo su maravilloso plan, éste se detuvo y ella logró detenerse a escasos milimetros de su espalda. Esa era su oportunidad, en cuanto se girara se iba a enterar, incluso frunció el ceño para ir calentando. Entonces, el peliverde dio un paso a un lado para esquivar el peligro y que fuera la rubia la que fuera casi placada por Kairi. Ésta hundió su rostro en el hombro de Naminé así que no estaba muy segura de si tenía que consolarla o no, sus dudas no duraron mucho porque un segundo despues la pelirroja se separó con una expresión de preocupación muy clara.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha tratado mal tambien, Ventus? Porque lo echamos tambien de aqui. - dijo sin pararse practicamente a tomar aire y mucho antes de que la rubia pudiese siquiera procesar la información volvió a hablar. - Mira como tienes el pelo, qué desastre. Vamos adentro antes de nada.

Sin saber ni cómo ni cuando había pasado, su mochila ahora estaba en manos de Kairi, que la empujaba por la espalda para obligarla a entrar en aquella casa de la que Naminé quería huir en primera instancia. Su confusión añadida a la preocupación de Kairi la tenían totalmente fuera de combate, de nuevo, no recordaba nada en absoluto de sus argumentos para defender su huida de aquel grupo. Se vio obligada a recurrir a la única persona en los alrededores, Ventus, a quien miro suplicando que intercediera por ella, a lo que él sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida, dejandole claro que estaba a su suerte.

La pelirroja le dijo a Ventus que se ocupase de su otro yo antes de presionar sutilmente a la rubia de que subiese las escaleras al segundo piso. Al acabar las escaleras, que estaban pegadas a la pared que quedaba a la izquierda al entrar por la puerta, a mano derecha había una puerta y ahí acababa el piso. Al abrir dicha puerta se entraba en una habitación que ocupaba casi toda la planta, claro que esa era la mitad que la de abajo. Aún así, la habitación era como el salón de grande, con dos camas en el centro, separadas por una mesita de noche, y dos armarios, uno en cada pared paralela a las camas. Kairi la sentó en una cama y dejó su mochila en frente del armario que había solo entrar para sentarse ella en la otra cama justo en frente de Naminé, que jugaba con unos mechones de su pelo incomoda por no saber qué decir o qué hacer, y Kairi estaba lejos de ir a ponerselo fácil.

\- Así que tú y Ventus, eh, retozando... - soltó la pelirroja cruzandose de piernas, apoyando un codo en una de sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón en la palma abierta de su mano.

En su mente, había estado intentando reconstruir su discurso sobre el mal que ella hacía en esa casa y la necesidad imperiosa de marcharse aunque tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas al "Lo echamos tambien de aqui" que le acababa de soltar, sin embargo, de nuevo, todo eso se derrumbó ante ella. Levantó la mirada hacia Kairi, cuya mirada pícara no hizo más que agravar la vergüenza que ya sentía solo con sus palabras. Abrió la boca ligeramente para decir algo y ahí se quedó. El hueco entre sus labios se quedó pequeño para todo lo que quería salir por él. Esa mañana estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

\- Pero ¿cómo...? - se llevó una mano a la boca al mismo tiempo que Kairi la señalaba sonriendo. Tendría que haberlo negado, tendría que haberlo negado. Bajó la cabeza tapandosela entera con la manos, intentando tragarse su vergüenza.

\- ¡Osea que sí que habeis estado retozando!

\- No, ¡no! ¡Me he caído y él me ha ayudado a levantarme y ya está, ce finni! - dijo mientras se quitaba de encima toda la ropa de abrigo que llevaba, violentamente. Se quitó la bufanda, las orejeras y el abrigo, y al quitarse el abrigo vio que realmente tenía la espalda llena de tierra, recordando el momento en que habían "retozado" - Y... nos quedamos un rato mirandonos... Dios, qué vergüenza. - se sentó de nuevo, llevandose ambas manos a la cara.

Kairi saltó a la cama de la rubia y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, abrazandola lateralmente sin dejar de sonreir. Algo dentro de Naminé saltó, como un recordatorio de todo lo que no sabía, ella saltó de la cama poniendose de pie y encarando a la pelirroja que dio un pequeño bote del susto que le había provocado su compañera con esa reacción de la nada.

\- Pero no me cambies de tema. O mejor dicho, no me saques un tema embarazoso para ocultar el tema serio. ¿Qué ha pasado? - interrogó la rubia poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando a Kairi con una intensidad que esperaba que dejase claro que no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa.

Viendo como estaba el panorama no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a sus deseos y volver a poner el tema serio encima de la mesa. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, toda la preocupación que había intentado ocultar afloraba ahora en su expresión. Viendo el cambio radical, Naminé se sentó en la cama donde anteriormente estaba Kairi y posó su mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? - esta vez en vez de exigirlo, su tono era de confusión, incapaz de comprender los extremos a los que iban a llegar por algo del pasado, igual debería haberle preguntado a Ventus.

La pelirroja tomó aire, dispuesta a coger fuerza para empezar a narrar, y empezó a contarselo todo a la rubia, esperando, en parte, que ella la ayudase a arreglar aquel entuerto. Le explicó que al irse ella, Vanitas había intentado seguirla pero Roxas, quien aprovechando que Sora tambien hizo ademán de detenerla, se lanzó sobre el moreno para impedirselo, agarrandole un brazo. El agarrado esta vez no dudo ni un segundo y le estampó el puño en el estomago, liberandose y asomandose por la puerta para ver que ella ya había desaparecido de su vista. Chascó la lengua y se giró para encerrarse en la habitación del piso de abajo. A estas alturas de la historia, Naminé se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de como era la cabaña. Aunque era más culpa de que cada vez que había entrado por la puerta se había sentido atacada fisica o emocionalmente.

Sora y ella fueron a ver como estaba Roxas pero se revolvió violentamente y se marchó sin dirigirles ni media palabra. La pelirroja salió detrás suyo para ir a buscar ayuda mientras el castaño se sentó en el sofa mirando al suelo fijamente durante el tiempo que tardó ella en volver con Riku y Ventus. Les contaron lo ocurrido y hablaron de qué podían hacer, pero más que nada todos esperaban que Ventus saliese con algo, lo que fuera, ya que él era el que sabía de qué iba todo eso.

\- Roxas es mejor darle un poco de espacio, volverá y se disculpará y ahí ya se verá. Vanitas está bien, solo espera que se relaje el ambiente para que no le mireis mal y saldrá de ahí. La verdadera victima en todo esto es Naminé, deberíamos ir a buscarla. - argumentó él, convencido de sus palabras.

\- Pero no sabemos hacia donde ha ido, deberíamos avisar a Aqua y Terra. - sugirió Riku

\- Si hacemos eso podrían meterse uno de ellos aquí o separar el grupo del todo o aislar a Vanitas y a Roxas, y todo eso no hara más que mermar aún más su relación. - añadió Kairi apenada

\- Eso es algo que deberíamos comentar entre todos, sin la cooperación de Vanitas todo esto será inútil. - dijo Sora, increiblemente serio.

Todos estaban bastante alicaidos pero en Sora eso se notaba como cinco o seis veces más. Su actitud infantil y simplona daba paso a una seriedad triste que remarcaba mucho el ambiente general. Durante unos segundos todos se quedaron en silencio, tres de las cuatro personas reunidas iban mirando de reojo a la cuarta, la cual miraba únicamente al suelo. Sabía qué esperaban, pero seguramente pensaba que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para contarlo, ni les iba a ayudar en absolutamente nada, solo agrandaría el problema. Así que Ventus habló para dar carpetazo al asunto antes de que esas miradas se transformasen en insistencias.

\- Yo iré a por Naminé, vosotros intentad que no sospechen los profesores y cuando vuelvan todos nos decidimos. - soltó el peliverde para salir por la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Dentro se quedaron en la tensa situación que había visto la luz, Sora parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, que por la expresión que se veía en su rostro no podía ser nada bueno, y así se reflejó en sus palabras.

\- Ha sido culpa mía, debería haberle detenido antes. - comentó mortificandose.

\- Eso no es verdad, tú lo has intentado, si no fuera por ti se hubieran enzarzado a pegarse aquí mismo. Todo estaría hecho un desastre y se... - intentó arreglarlo Kairi acercandose al castaño y apoyando una mano en su hombro, indecisa sobre qué hacer.

\- Necesito un poco de aire fresco. - dijo saltando del sofa basicamente y cortando a la joven para salir por la puerta.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, Riku salió tras él.

\- Ahora le convenzo de que vuelva, no te preocupes. - se despidió el peliplateado dejandola sola esperando.

Finalmente, la chica le explicó que se enfadó, recogió cientos de razones para mandarlos a todos a la mierda, todos se iban y ella tenía que quedarse ahí esperando como una tonta. Conforme pasaron los minutos el enfado se diluyó hasta que no paraba de preguntarse qué estaban haciendo y qué estaba pasando fuera, si estarían bien, ¿y si se habían despeñado por un acantilado? Estaban en medio de la montaña, era posible. Empezó a andar por el salón, quería golpear la puerta de Vanitas y echarla abajo y obligarle a confesar todos sus pecados, los nervios la estaban devorando y quería desahogarse con alguien. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse apareció Ventus y esa es la historia.

\- Y ya está, y yo no sé qué hacer... yo... - la pelirroja jugaba con su pelo nerviosa perdida, con la cabeza hecha un lio.

Naminé se mordió el labio inferior, consciente ahora de las repercusiones de sus actos, ahí estaba Kairi, cargando con las paranoias de todos los no presentes. Tanto ella como Sora eran los más inocentes y eran los daños colaterales de todo eso. Se acercó cariñosamente para sentarse al lado de su compañera de penas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

\- Pues a mi no me preguntes. - contestó la rubia con sinceridad, intentando aliviarle el peso que cargaba.

Una mano la estrechó de la cadera con fuerza apretandola más contra Kairi y ésta apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Naminé.

\- Ventus... ¿no te ha dicho nada? - preguntó la pelirroja incapaz de mantener a raya su curiosidad durante más tiempo.

\- Nada de nada. - respondió sabiendo a qué se refería.

\- Vaya, bueno, al menos habeis retozado un poco. Algo es algo. - Naminé podía sentir como se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro porque tenía una mejilla suya pegada a la cabeza y se le contagió la sonrisa olvidandose de lo vergonzoso que era lo que le había dicho. Una idea afloró en su cabecita, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y ahora tenía claro qué era ese algo.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir abajo y arreglar esto.

Para sorpresa de ambas eso había salido de la boca de la rubia, Kairi fue la primera en reaccionar, levantando su cabeza para mirar la de Naminé confusa. Ésta se separó del hombro para mirar a los ojos de su amiga, quien pudo ver un brillo inusual en los de la artista. El mismo brillo que tenía cuando dibujaba algo inspirada, como si lo único que importaba fuese el siguiente trazo y solo estuviese rellenando la hoja con una imagen que veía con claridad en su mente. Todo eso era nuevo, hasta el momento Naminé se había dedicado a dejarse llevar y responder a las preguntas que le hacía ella, pero ahora parecía llevar la batuta por primera vez. Kairi alzó una ceja sin saber qué decirle.

Y antes de que pudiese preguntarle cómo demonios tenía pensado "arreglar esto" una carcajada atravesó el aire llegando hasta los timpanos de las chicas. Venía de abajo y era tremendamente familiar. Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, Naminé intentando detener a Kairi y la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y recordando todo lo que había olvidado sobre cuanto odiaba a todo el mundo. Las escaleras eran demasiado estrechar para que la pudiese adelantar así que se resigno a no detenerla y aprovechar el alboroto para sus planes. No tardaron en llegar a la planta baja y Kairi se paró, dejandole un poco de ventaja a Sora para que se explicase antes de que ella empezase a gritarle. Por su parte, Naminé aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la estancia que había ignorado todas las veces que había pasado por ella.

El salon tenía un enorme sofa pensado para tres personas aunque cabían cuatro apretujados, una butaca individual, ambos del mismo marrón que la madera que formaba las paredes, y una mesa baja justo enfrente del sofa. Detrás de éste, separado por un muro de madera que llegaba a la altura del ombligo, se encontraba la cocina, que no era más que un pasillo con el medio muro a un lado y al otro, por orden en que te lo encuentras al entrar, un fregadero, unos fogones con un horno debajo y una nevera. Entre cada una de esas cosas había un trozo de marmol para poder manipular los ingredientes y encima había armarios de madera.

Despues a la derecha de la puerta principal seguía un pasillo que acababa en una puerta, con otra puerta en el lado izquierdo casi al final del recorrido. Una de esas dos puertas tenía que ser la habitación donde estaba encerrado el tonto de Vanitas.

Prestando atención a los chicos, que estaban jugando a las cartas en la mesa tan tranquilos, Sora estaba sentado en el sofa, que estaba encarado a las escaleras por donde acababan de bajar ellas, así que tenía una visión perfecta de la que se le venía encima. Ventus estaba en la butaca, situada ahora en perpendicular al sofa, y Riku en el otro extremo del sofa.

\- ¿Dos cincos has dicho? Pues aquí van tres más, todo tuyo, peliverde. - les dijo Ventus echando dos cartas boca abajo encima de las que había puesto Sora, sin enterarse de que se había acabado la fiesta.

\- Pues quince más por aquí. - sentenció Riku poniendo todas sus cartas en el montón y separandose aún más del excastaño, como si eso le fuera a librar de los gritos.

\- Hey, Ka... - saludó sonriente

\- ¡Qué poca vergüenza que tienes! ¡Y encima ahora os plantais aquí a jugar a las cartas sin avisar! ¡Es que os mato! - rugió ella.

Pasito a pasito, mientras Sora inventaba excusas y Kairi se las devolvía sin inmutarse una tras otra, Naminé se iba acercando hasta que desapareció por el pasillo desconocido para ella. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta y la rubia empujó suavemente la puerta, viendo un lavabo pasó de largo a la puerta que cerraba el pasillo. Dio unos golpes suaves con el nudillo y unos segundos despues abrió la puerta encontrandose con una habitación mucho más pequeña que la de arriba, con una litera y un armario y nada más. Entre el mobiliario y la pared había una distancia de medio metro para poder moverse por la habitación, con una ventana a cada extremo, algo de luz se colaba por ellas pero la mayor parte no conseguía filtrarse por las cortinas beis que estaban corridas.

Aún con poca luz se podía distinguir una figura sobre el colchón inferior de la litera. No estaba segura de sí la había oído, pero se coló en la habitación y cerró la puerta sigilosamente, aunque el bullicio a su espalda le quitaba gran parte del sentido a ese sigilo. Una vez cerrada, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, suspirando levemente. Vanitas tenía un brazo pasado por encima de sus ojos tapandoselos y el otro colgando por un lado de la cama. Parecía tener una expresión relajada a pesar de que su labio estaba algo hinchado y con un leve hilo de sangre seca recorriendolo, así que podía asumir que estaba dormido. Se quedó unos segundos pensando qué hacer, había pensado entrar ahí y hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido para convencerle de que saliese fuera y así llegar todos a un consenso con Roxas y Ventus. Ahora parecía una idea más bien infantil, no solo porque Vanitas no tenía por qué querer saber nada de ellos, que se habían quedado parados viendo como el peliverde le propinaba un golpe en pleno rostro, sino porque además Roxas ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia.

Decidió acercarse aunque fuera para ver cómo estaba la herida antes de irse y así que ese no fuese un viaje en vano. De nuevo, pasito a pasito, hasta estar justo al lado, entonces se acuclilló con cuidado de no dar con sus piernas al brazo del muchacho, el cual cogió con cuidado y subió al colchon. Si se le quedaba así mucho rato se le dormiría, se justificó a sí misma. Se acercó un poco más, aprovechando que había apartado la molestia y levantó su mano, acercandola al labio del durmiente. Extendió su dedo indice y acarició suavemente la zona abultada, apreciando el contraste de temperaturas, pues su mano estaba helada y la herida ardía aún. Deshizo el contacto rápidamente, pero el chico ya reaccionaba aquella anomalia, quitandose el brazo de los ojos y girandose para quedar tumbado de lado, acomodandose de nuevo sin abrir los ojos.

Naminé juraría que se había saltado un par de latidos durante los segundos que el chico se removió, ella estaba con la espalda pegada en la pared, sintiendo el frio colarse por su ropa, pues no llevaba ni la chaqueta ni bufanda ni nada de nada. Esperó casi un minuto entero con la mirada clavada en la cara de Vanitas a ver si abría los ojos o no. Finalmente cuando pensó que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo sin moverse como para haberse dormido se volvió a poner en pie dispuesta a marcharse. No contó con que sus piernas heladas no se tomaran muy bien ese rato acuclillada y al intentar andar hacia la puerta demandaran algo de apoyo para reorientarse, en una habitación oscura no es fácil calcular donde están las cosas para apoyarse. Con estas condiciones presentes, la joven intentó apoyarse en uno de los hierros de la estructura que conformaba las literas, errando su agarre y cayendo de lado, intentó agarrarse a otra cosa antes de caer, nerviosa perdida, pero no agarró nada. Desesperada, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, que no llegó.

\- ¡Mierda! - escuchó quejarse entre dientes a la persona que iba pegada a los brazos que la sujetaban a dos palmos del suelo.

Abrió la boca para agradecerselo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo, es decir, que la había ignorado desde el principio, el muy desagradecido.

\- Pero ¿no estabas durmiendo? ¡Podrías haber dicho algo! - le contestó ella frunciendo el ceño claramente molesta.

La rubia cayó de culo al suelo, porque los brazos que la habían parado así lo dispusieron, y Vanitas se sentó en el borde de la cama limpiandose las legañas con las manos y estirandose.

\- Deberías estar fuera disfrutando de tus amiguitos, seguro que si tardas más vendrán a asegurarse de que no te he comido. - protestó el condenadamente serio aunque no pudo evitar que un matiz de acidez se colase en su tono.

\- No saben que estoy aquí. - repuso ella de inmediato girandose para encararle, fijandose en que el chico no llevaba camiseta por primera vez, apartó la mirada al suelo pero no dijo nada, aunque su sonrojo lo decía todo.

\- No, tú crees que no saben que estas aquí. - le corrigió él acercandose a la ventana para correr la persiana, dejando entrar la luz libremente en la habitación. Naminé lo miró inconscientemente al verlo moverse, pudiendo apreciar por primera vez la musculada espalda del chico y volviendo a apartar la vista de inmediato.

\- Pues no pienso salir hasta que no vengas conmigo.

\- Pues suerte. - contestó él tras soltar una carcajada, sin dejar de sonreir divertido por las palabras de la rubia.

\- ¿Piensas atrincherarte aquí hasta mañana?

\- No, pero si salgo no será para sentarme con la chupipandi a reirnos como tontos.

\- No te hablo de eso, te hablo de salir a hablar de lo que ha pasado.

\- No ha pasado nada. - soltaría él tajante.

\- Sí ha pasado algo.

\- No, no ha pasado nada. No malgastes tu tiempo conmigo. - siguió Vanitas aún de cara a la ventana, Naminé se levantó indignada.

\- Haré con mi tiempo lo que quiera y no puedes negar lo que ha ocurrido. Mirate el labio, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Aqua te pregunte?

\- Me he golpeado con una puerta. Qué torpe soy, eh. - todo matiz había desaparecido de su tono, ahora sonaba totalmente serio.

\- ¿Por qué le defiendes? Se supone que le odias. - en el fondo ella ya sabía la respuesta, se sentía identificada con Vanitas. Toda esa negatividad, era la misma que ella había sentido momentos antes.

El querer apartarse y salir del tablero para saber que si ocurre algo malo no ha sido por ti, pensar que mientras tú estés en el terreno de juego todo saldrá mal y no saber qué hacer aparte de huir, porque una vez no recibes ni das nada, no interaccionas con nadie, entonces su tristeza no será culpa tuya. Naminé comprendió que eso no era más que egoismo, puro y duro. Quería irse con los profesores para sacarse de la ecuación, pero entonces ¿qué pasaba con los demás? Todos se sentirían mal por ella y ella lo ignoraría, al ver a Kairi lo había entendido. Para ella era infinitamente más fácil deshacerse de esas ideas negativas que para él, que tenía muchas más historias detrás con el grupo. Sin embargo, dejarle sólo no era una opción para ella, era lo que él quería y lo más cómodo para todos, pero no iba a permitirlo, sabía lo que se sentía a ese lado del pozo y pensaba sacarlo de allí aunque fuese a la fuerza.

\- No le defiendo, es que no ha pasado nada.

\- Muy bien, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. - contestó ella poniendose de pie airada.

Andó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió dando un portazo. Vanitas, que no era tonto, no se relajó hasta que no oyó los pasos al otro lado de la puerta alejarse. Entonces se dio la vuelta, helado, dormir sin camiseta estaba bien, pero acercarse a la ventana a pecho desnudo no molaba tanto, pero girarse con los pezones para rallar diamante con Naminé por ahí danzando tampoco era un plan solido. Fue hasta la cama dispuesto a ponerse su camiseta y su sudadera que se había quitado juntas antes y no estaban encima de la litera, ni debajo, ni en el suelo ni en ninguna parte. Miró a la puerta casi echando fuego por la boca.

No es que fuera la única ropa que tenía, pero su mochila estaba en el salón tambien, porque ya sabía que uno de ellos iba a tener que dormir en el sofa-cama que había allí y él, mentalmente y sin consultarlo con nadie, se había autoproclamado rey del salón y cuando se encerró ahí lo último en lo que pensó era en que podría perder la ropa, literalmente. Esa chica no hacía otra cosa que no fuera salirse de sus calculos. Bueno, en el peor de los casos solo era salir y coger su mochila, no tendría que intercambiar palabras ni miradas con nadie. Con eso en mente giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pasando el pasillo y saliendo al salón, buscó sus pertenencias justo donde las había dejado, sin encontrarlas, echó un vistazo a los alrededores y ni rastro. Ignoraba a los presentes con una facilidad impresionante, sin embargo, sentía una mirada especialmente molesta sobre él, la única que no expresaba sorpresa o incertidumbre, sino que se reía de él, sabiendo que había ganado. Unos ojos azules pegados a una cabeza de pelo rubio lo observaba con una diversión que no parecía conocer limites, con su sudadera y la capucha de la misma puestas.

Vanitas, vencido en su propio juego, estaba tan convencido de su victoria que no calculó los movimientos más desvergonzados de su contrincante. Sentada en el extremo más alejado del sofa, con Ventus sentado a un lado, en el sillón, y Sora al otro, que estaba junto a Kairi y Riku ahora se sentaba en una silla plegable que apenas podía soportar su peso. Clavó su mirada en Naminé, ¡es que encima se había puesto su ropa! Así que quitarsela en un descuido estaba más que fuera de su poder, y con sus pertenencias en paradero desconocido. Tendría que hablar.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ COÑO! - fue lo primero que le salió, estampandose las manos contra la cara y arrastrandolas hacia abajo gritando guturalmente mientras lo hacía. Todos se sorprendieron de nuevo, nunca habían presenciado a Vanitas tan fuera de sí, excepto Naminé, no porque lo hubiese visto antes, sino porque su expresión era de satisfacción. Su plan malevolo ideado en una milesima de segundo al ver al chico de espaldas y la sudadera encima de la cama surgía efecto para su deleite, había tenido que darse prisa en esconder su mochila y convencer a todos de que cooperaran, pero, dios sabe que había valido la pena.

\- Calmate y nadie saldrá herido, si me haces caso te ire devolviendo los rehenes. - le explicó ella soltando una breve risa al acabar.

\- Pero ¿se puede saber qué quieres de mi? - dijo él desesperado.

\- A ti. - se sonrojó fuertemente al ver que todos la miraban confusos, incapaces de reaccionar de todas las emociones que estaban viviendo en esos breves segundos. - A ti, aquí, con todos, hablando, no en...

\- Ya, ya te he entendido. Y yo ya te he dicho que no quiero saber nada ni de ti ni de ellos. - contestó agresivamente el moreno

\- Pues te sientas y hablas como una persona normal, si es lo que de verdad quieres no creo que ninguno tenga problema en ignorarte si se lo pides.

\- ¿Por qué demonios iba a pedirselo?

\- Porque sino ya puedes ir a decirle a los profesores que te he quitado la ropa con el pecho al aire, porque no te la pienso devolver.

Los presentes iban mirando a uno y a otro esperando la siguiente puya como si de un partido de tenis se tratase hasta que se quedaron todos esperando al reacción de Vanitas en lo que parecía un ultimatum por parte de Naminé en un silencio tenso, expectante. El moreno los miró uno a uno, sin saber muy bien por qué, para finalmente volver a la rubia, estaba con las manos escondidas en el único bolsillo que tenía su sudadera en el pecho, él la miró de arriba a abajo y la verdad es que no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño directa o indirectamente, e ir a los profesores a chivarse acabaría con represalias sobre ella. Se sentó en el suelo rechistando entre dientes sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - soltó él, rindiendose pero manteniendo el tono de enfado.

Todos miraron a Naminé con la boca abierta, pues acababa de apaciguar a la bestia, al contrario de lo que pensaban todos al verla salir del pasillo con esa sudadera y soltarles que quería robarle toda la ropa a Vanitas.

\- Quiero que digas lo que quieres.

\- ¿Mi ropa?

\- De mi, no, de todos.

\- ¿Mi ropa? - repitió él sin inmutarse.

\- Te juro que le paso la sudadera por el pelo a Ventus y te la dejo de un verde moco que no se va.

\- Con amenazas no se puede negociar.

\- ¿Donde quieres dormir? - atajó ella, ignorandole.

\- En el sofa-cama. - contestó él por inercia

\- Ni de coña. - saltó Ventus empezando el debate tan esperado por la rubia.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Vanitas indignado.

\- Lo mínimo despues de lo que ha pasado es que duermas en una cama de verdad, yo dormiré en el sofa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Si tú no pintas nada en esta casa.

\- Roxas y yo nos hemos cambiado, para evitar causar más problemas.

\- Eso era obvio - añadió Kairi

La rubia aprovechó que la cosa ya había empezado a ir bien para recostar la espalda contra los cojines, relajandose y cerrando los ojos.

\- No es tan obvio para mi, pelirroja.

\- Bueno, no nos desviemos, ¿qué vas a decir sobre lo ocurrido, Vanitas? - esta vez era Riku el que hablaba

\- Ya se lo he dicho a Naminé, me he dado un golpe con la puerta.

\- Pero eso no es verdad. - dijo Sora instantaneamente

\- ¿Y qué quereis que diga? ¿Que uno de los vuestros me ha pegado? Se la cargaría con todo el equipo.

\- Quiero, queremos que nos digas lo que tú piensas. Está claro que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte odiandonos entre nosotros.

Sonrió, no era de extrañar que Kairi estuviese enamorada hasta las trancas de él, era la voz de la concordia a todas horas, siempre buscando la felicidad de todo el mundo a pesar de que todos le iban a decir que eso no era posible, que siempre habría alguien que saldría escaldado. Se revolvió un poco en su recien adquirida sudadera, era demasiado comoda para su bien, si seguía así se iba a quedar frita.

\- No os odio, sencillamente prefiero estar solo. La gente solo da problemas, además que cada segundo que paseis conmigo será un segundo más que os odiara el rubito. Perdón, el moquito. - corrigió Vanitas recordando el repentino cambio de look del aludido.

Naminé fue la primera en esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario del moreno, seguida de Ventus, Kairi y Riku, Sora no lo había pillado y los miraba raro.

\- Hay algo que no me encaja, podrías haberte ido con cualquier otro grupo que sí te habría ignorado, ¿por qué viniste con nosotros? - cuestionó Kairi intuyendo la respuesta.

La mirada del moreno osciló levemente hacia la rubia, pero contestó antes de que llegasen a una conclusión que pudiese implicar que era humano y no un demonio.

\- Para hacerle la puñeta a Roxas, sencillamente no esperaba que tuviese tan poco autocontrol. - _y que metiese a Naminé de por medio._ Pensó apretando el puño, a medias por el enfado y a medias por el frio. - Bueno, si eso es todo, me vuelvo a mi no habitación mientras vosotros invadis mi verdadera habitación. - se levantó y extendió el brazo pidiendole la sudadera a la rubia.

\- Ya te he dicho que esa es tuya y de Sora, ésta es mía. - soltó Ventus, poniendose de pie tambien, y en esa última oración, Vanitas tuvo la sensación que no hablaba de la habitación.

\- Y yo te he ignorado.

\- Siempre podeis dormir juntos. - saltó Naminé relajando el tono agresivo que estaban teniendo los muchachos que se miraron y la miraron a ella indignados por la sugerencia. - O jugaroslo a las cartas.

De nuevo, cruzaron miradas y ambos se sentaron.

\- Va - se retaron entre ellos recogiendo el mazo de cartas de encima de la mesa.

\- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, nosotros casi que nos vamos a buscar a Roxas... - comentó Kairi tirando de Sora de forma nada sútil para obligarlo a levantarse y arrastrando consigo tambien a Riku, ambos protestando, cada uno de un palo bien diferente.

\- Pero yo quiero jugar... - balbuceaba Sora

\- Pero quiero saber como acaba el culebrón... - demandaba Riku

La chica se despidió con la mano de Naminé, que era la única que no había ignorado totalmente a sus amigos, mientras que Ventus y Vanitas se retaban con la mirada y con las palabras.

\- ¿A qué quieres jugartela? - retó el moreno usando el pronombre para dar a entender que había más en juego de lo que se hablaba, lo cual aumento la violencia en el ambiente.

\- A lo que se te dé mejor, así será más humillante tu inevitable derrota. - contestó Ven, lleno de sí mismo como nunca lo había visto la rubia, quien ahora estaba sentada en medio del sofa, acurrucada, intentando no dormirse ante la demostración de testosterona que se llevaba a cabo ante ella.

\- Pues al mentiroso - sentenció con media sonrisa, el moquito este no sabía con quien competía - Pero antes. - señaló a Naminé y le hizo una señal con la mano que ella entendió al instante.

Quiso negarse, pero eso sería admitir que quería quedarse con la ropa del muchacho puesta y eso sería admitir que le gustaba esa ropa, que era verdad, además de que al mirar al chico pudo notar que temblaba ligeramente, seguramente desde hacía rato se estaba helando mientras luchaba con su dignidad para no parecer desesperado y, por lo tanto, debil ante otro macho. La rubia frunció el ceño unos segundos y acabó por suspirar resignada. Con cuidado de que no se le levantasen todas las capas de ropa que llevaba encima se quitó la sudadera y se la tiró al moreno, con vergüenza al ver que tanto él como Ventus la miraban fijamente, esperando ver algo más de carne. Vanitas chasqueó la lengua volviendo a señalarla, la indicada se miró la ropa y aún llevaba una prenda del moreno, una camiseta de manga corta negra con miniaturas de perritos en gris cubriendo la mayor parte de la misma, encima de la suya propia, que era más gruesa, de manga larga y blanca.

Las reacciones que tuvieron lugar en la sala fueron diametralmente opuestas, mientras que Ventus intentó contener la risa, Naminé le dedicó una mirada que podría ir destinada a un cachorrito abandonado que golpea con sus patitas la puerta de casa para ver si alguien le da amor, es decir, llena de ternura y adorabilidad. Se la quitó lentamente, de nuevo intentando que no se le subiesen el resto de capas y se la pasó a Vanitas que se negaba a mirarla, sonrojado.

\- Es que jugar dos al mentiroso no tiene chicha. - dijo Ventus con resignación.

\- Pues que juegue Naminé.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a la chica que se encogió de hombros ante la propuesta. La verdad es que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer y ya que ellos eran los que lo habían sugerido no veía por qué decir que no. Allá ellos con su apuesta. El mentiroso es un juego donde se reparten todas las cartas de la baraja que sea y el que empieza tira unas cartas boca abajo afirmando que son de un numero que dice al echarlas sobre la mesa, el siguiente jugador decide si levanta para comprobar si es verdad o si tirar cartas encima del mismo numero, pasando así al siguiente hasta que alguien se queda sin cartas o alguien levanta las cartas echadas por otro. En caso de levantar y que fuera verdad, el que ha levantado se lleva todas las cartas de la mesa y se le pasa el turno, si era mentira, el mentiroso se lleva todas las cartas y empieza el levantador. Además, si tienes las cuatro cartas del mismo numero, te las puedes descartar. Normalmente el turno va en sentido horario, así que despues de Naminé, iba Vanitas y despues Ventus.

La primera partida ganó Naminé, y la segunda, y la tercera... Y no tenía nada que ver con el don de observación que tenía ella gracias a sus dotes de artista, sino más que nada a que Vanitas estaba más preocupado de engañar a Ventus que de fijarse en las mentiras de la chica, aunque eso era lo que ella pensaba. El acto principal del juego fue cuando Ventus tenía que decidir si levantar las cartas de Vanitas o no, y así durante más de cinco partidas. Al llegar ese momento, los tres se acercaban a la mesa y ella se encargaba de hacer el redoble de tambores, si se llevaba las cartas el mentiroso lo celebraban mientras éste miraba si podía descartarse y si se las llevaba el levantador, lo celebraban igual. He ahí la explicación de cómo había ganado todas las partidas la rubia.

En la enesima victoria de la campeona absoluta de esa farsa maquillada de apuesta de juego de cartas, mientras recogía para volver a repartir, el estomago de la joven rugió como si no hubiese comido nada en meses y ésta se hizo la loca, sin engañar a nadie. Ventus miró la hora en el telefono movil y, de paso, les puso al día.

\- Son casi las dos ya, dice Kairi que vayamos comiendo que ellos están liados con Roxas... - se quedó pensativo unos segundos - No sé si me gusta como ha formulado esa oración.

La rubia ya estaba de pie en la cocina desembalando las bolsas que había bajado de su mochila. En su momento no les había prestado la atención que merecían, pero había tres fiambreras con un montón de comida y una nota que ponía lo que tenía que hacer con cada una de ellas. En la más grande se acumulaban un montón de patatas fritas con bacon y queso fundido por encima y la nota decía "Para calentar y compartir", en una más pequeña estaba su ensalada personal, consistente en atún, carne de cangrejo, tomate y mayonesa, simple y eficaz, y en la más pequeña de todas unas tostadas de pan para untar el mejunje, en la nota de la primera ponía.

\- "Los amigos de bajo el mar para mi sirenita 3" - murmuró una voz a su espalda mientras desenganchaba el trozo de papel.

Dio un respingo para inmediatamente despues intentar recuperar el papel y su dignidad, pero la mano fue más rápida y escondió el tesoro tras el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Devuelvemelo, Ventus. - exigió ella con voz autoritaria

\- Ahg... - soltó él mientras se llevaba la mano inocente al pecho como si acabasen de clavarle un puñal. - Te dije que me llamases Ven, ¿por qué estoy condenado a vivir sufriendo tus abusos?

Su dramatismo solo era superado por el verde de su pelo. Finalmente, Naminé consiguió arrebatarle el papel aunque para hacerlo basicamente había tenido que echarse encima suyo, por lo que Ventus tuvo que recular un par de pasos debido al placaje de la chica, la cual al perder su apoyo tuvo que avanzar su pie izquierdo, colocandolo entre los del peliverde. Cuando éste intentaba reequilibrarse reculando y chocó con el pie de la joven se fue directo al suelo. Para evitarlo, la rubia le pasó un brazo por el cuello y con el otro se apoyó en la encimera, sujetandole tan fuerte como podía. Y así se quedaron, con los cuerpos todo lo pegados que podían tenerlo mientras las fuerzas de la rubia iban desapareciendo y Ventus en vez de hacer un esfuerzo por reincorporarse se quedó mirandola como si acabase de ver descender un angel.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas aguantarle, pero entre la vergüenza que sentía por su mirada, el peso del joven y la escasa masa muscular de la artista, acabó por soltarle, justo cuando Vanitas se asomaba para ver qué pasaba. Para cuando el culo del exrubio tocó el suelo, Naminé se había girado y arrugado y tirado el papel a la papelera que había en la esquina de la cocina, sin mirarlos para no exhibir su sonrojo se puso con sus fiambreras. Aún sentía los ojos del azul intenso que da el mar profundo a plena luz del día mirandola como si los suyos fuesen de oro puro, cuando ella solo era una chica de montón con algo de destreza para el dibujo. Nadie nunca la había mirado así, de hecho, se atrevería a decir que nunca había presenciado una mirada así hasta que la vio en los ojos de cierta pelirroja cuando miraba con un cariño ilimitado a Sora durmiendo sobre su pupitre. Pero de ahí y vivirlo en sus propias carnes...

La cercania entre sus cuerpos le puso el corazón a un ritmo anormal y nada saludable, porque estaba a punto de abrirle un boquete en el pecho, y esa mirada le había robado la poca fuerza que no estaba concentrada en sujetarles a ambos. Ahora rememoraba la situación en vez de calentar las fiambreras, de hecho, las tenía entre sus manos como si ese contacto la hubiese helado en el sitio.

\- Me despisto un momento y ya estais tirandoos por el suelo, sois como niños, de verdad. - despotricó Vanitas antes de volver a su busqueda de la mochila perdida. - ¿De verdad que no me vais a decir donde está?

Naminé volvió en si al oir la voz del chico, echando de su mente la mirada de Ventus, que no pudo evitar reirse ante la pregunta del moreno, era el truco del esconder algo a la vista. Cuando la rubia salió de la habitación aprisa no tuvo ni un segundo para pensar en buscar un escondite así que sencillamente echó la mochila en el pasillo al que llamaban cocina.

\- Hombre, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar un escondite así que tuvo que improvisar - relató acertadamente el peliverde - así que la tiró por la ventana. - ahí ya estaba improvisando.

Vanitas fijó su mirada más fria en Ventus, dejandole claro que no le había hecho ninguna gracia esa broma y esperó que la rubia lo desmintiese, por desgracia, a Naminé ya se le estaba pasando el subidon que le había proporcionado tener que convencerlos a todos, pues con una simple mirada el otro chico la había desarmado, tenía la cabeza en las nubes y apenas oía las voces de su alrededor. Le quitó la tapa al recipiente que contenía las patatas y lo metió en el microondas, ni siquiera les preguntó si querían, igual eran alergicos al queso, pero ella miró la plataforma del electrodomestico dar vueltas sobre sí misma como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Sin más referencias a las que acogerse, el moreno se acojonó, igual sí habían lanzado sus pertenencias por la ventana, pero Ventus le sacó de su error pasandole la mochila y ambos miraron a Naminé en silencio, sin saber qué le pasaba por la mente a la rubia. Lo que le pasaba era obvio e inevitable, había sufrido una especie de trance al ver a su amiga desesperada porque todo estuviese bien, un trance que se alimentó cuando la jugada contra Vanitas le salió bien y se mantuvo sin problemas durante las horas anteriores. Y no es que el trance hubiera estado mal, es que tocaba volver a ser ella, o por lo menos, la ella a la que ella misma estaba acostumbrada, con algo más de logica y menos emoción pura y dura, pensar en lo que había hecho y en lo que estaba haciendo.

Con cada vuelta que daban las patatas dentro de la maquina ella meditaba sobre los incidentes recientes. Todo había empezado bien, risas y charlas animadas en el autobus, despues Roxas había golpeado a Vanitas y la llamó traidora por simplemente mirar que no le hubiera hecho un daño grave. Tras lo cual, se fue corriendo, estuvo unos minutos perdida en sí misma, pensando, de forma catastrofista, que debía acabar con todo, apareció Ventus y todos sus planes se fueron al garete. Éste casi se tumbó encima de ella, mezclando sus alientos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, pero por desgracia, acabaron. Al volver, Kairi le contó lo ocurrido y la preocupación de la pelirroja se convirtió en su preocupación y se le ocurrió, aún no sabía bien bien de donde había surgido esa idea, que podría convencer a Vanitas y Roxas de soportarse como mínimo. Definitivamente, se había venido arriba.

Desde el preciso instante en que decidió eso, no había parado, se sentía confiada, de hecho, llena de confianza como cuando dibujaba algo con inspiración, sabiendo a la perfección donde iba cada trazo y cada color. Pero ese no es el tema, hizo salir a Vanitas a base de robarle su ropa y ponersela ella tras haberlo visto a pecho descubierto y su mente no podía olvidar los contornos de los músculos del moreno. Aún así, no flaqueó ni un instante y se encaró a él, delante de todos, estando él semidesnudo, con una determinación impropia de ella en temas sociales. Y siguió confiada como para negociar su rendición. Sin embargo, en una mirada, Ventus había barrido todo eso, toda la vergüenza que no notó en sus carnes la pudo sentir en ese agarre, en esa mirada y en la zona de contacto entre su cuerpo y el del peliverde. De repente, el hecho de que estuviese a solas con un muchacho al que había visto semidesnudo y otro que podía desnudarla a ella de su determinación con una mirada ya no le parecía tan normal como unos minutos antes.

Al ver el queso derretido sacó la comida y la llevó a la mesa tras buscar un par de tenedores. Vanitas estaba sentado en la silla plegable comiendose un bocadillo y Ventus en la butaca comía pasta de un termo. Dejó las patatas en el centro de la mesa y les ofreció un tenedor a cada uno.

\- Son... para vosotros - se sonrojó a pesar de que ni siquiera las había hecho ella ni había tenido nada que ver con la idea.

Ambos la miraron y se miraron, tras lo cual sus ojos fueron a las patatas fritas, con trocitos de bacon por encima de un mar de queso que tenía el color y la textura de un buen queso. Para cuando Vanitas pensó la pregunta, el peliverde ya la había formulado:

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó claramente contrariado con que ella no tuviese siquiera un tenedor.

\- No, yo... tengo mi ensalada y no creo que pueda con todo. - contestó ella señalando con la cabeza los otros dos recipientes que tenía en el regazo. - Pero si no las quereis no pasa nada, esperaré a que vengan los demás, seguro que a ellos no le importa.

A pesar de que pensaba que gran parte de las acciones que había llevado a cabo esa mañana eran producto de un acceso de ira y determinación, no negaba que igual le habían quedado secuelas, como esa ligera sensación de que podría llevarlos por donde quisiese si se lo montaba bien. Sin embargo, aún era incapaz de mirar a Ventus a la cara, porque si volvía a verle mirarla con esa intensidad se le cerraría el estomago del todo. El moreno no tardó en aceptar, agradeciendoselo a Naminé con la boca llena de queso, y en vista de que si dudaba más se iba a quedar sin probarlas, Ventus tambien se decidió. Mientras esos dos volvían a sus peleas de machos, esta vez en forma de ver quien comía más cantidad en menos tiempo, ella empezó a comerse sus tostaditas con su mejunje casero.

No paraba de darle vueltas a todo mirando su comida y sin decir nada, hasta que a mitad de la comida, cuando ya se estaban debatiendo las últimas patatas, soltó la bomba sin pensar:

\- ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? - no fue más que un murmullo, pero ambos lo oyeron perfectamente.

El ambiente se vino abajo de inmediato, incluso Ventus adquirio una expresión seria y sombria. No tuvo otra opción que alzar la mirada para observar, con horror, lo que acababa de provocar. Los chicos habían bajado la mirada, tanto, que no les veia los ojos a ninguno de los dos. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando en qué decir o hacer y cuando fue a abrir la boca un sonido metalico la interrumpió. Vanitas había dejado bruscamente su tenedor encima de la mesa y se levantó, aunque antes de irse le dedicó unas palabras que, por algún motivo, hicieron bajar unos grados la temperatura del lugar con el tono tan frio que había usado.

\- No tengo hambre.

Con esas tres palabras, consiguió impregnar el lugar con una frialdad equiparable a la de fuera. Naminé le miró preocupada, pero éste no le dedicó ni eso, pensó en levantarse para detenerlo, pero recordó que tenía su comida en el regazo así que estiró el brazo para agarrar el suyo. Vanitas apartó el brazo de inmediato mientras se marchaba a su habitación. Aunque no estaba muy claro de quien era esa habitación. Ventus ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, estaba echado para delante con los codos apoyados en las piernas abiertas. Sin embargo, el aura de negatividad que lo envolvía decía todo lo que su boca no iba a expresar. La había cagado, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y un poco más allá. Pensó desanimada mientras dejaba todo encima de la mesa, justo cuando empezaba a arreglarlo...

* * *

 _Hola, chicas. Este es EL capitulo, es igual de horrible que los demás pero el cuadruple de largo. ¿Que por qué os torturo así? Porque soy malvado, si has llegado hasta este comentario del autor de forma legal limpiate los ojos porque los tienes llenos de sangre de haberlos hecho sufrir durante tantas palabras._

 _Me cuesta ser serio, mucho, así que seré breve. Quería dividir el primer día en dos capitulos, éste el primero, y el siguiente para chaparlo. Así que hasta no han comido no lo he colgado y, mire usted por donde, se me ha ido la mano a las 12.500 palabras. Más que el resto del fic entero._

 _Como llevo repitiendo tanto tiempo, sé que escribo de pena, no me lo recordeis en un review, y repito que ahora mismo considero muy seriamente el amorcito con Vanitas, pobre, me da penita. No sé qué más poner aquí, feliz nabidad. :D_


End file.
